In the Blink of an Eye
by Bleachfan493
Summary: Rukia is enjoying her life in the world of the living, but an unexpected pregnancy will shatter everything in the blink of an eye. Prequel to 'After Ten Years'
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or the characters.

Rukia smiled as she felt the wind blow past her and heard Ichigo cheering her on. He was trying to teach her how to ride a bike, as she had yet to learn. She found it difficult to balance the confusing, two-wheeled contraption at first, but had now just got the hang of it and was able to ride in a straight line. Now came a bigger challenge... Steering.

'Now what?' she attempted to scream, but her voice was drowned out by the rustling wind.

Rukia felt the bike tremble beneath her, which in turn caused her to tremble. She wasn't afraid of falling because really, what's a skinned knee compared to a zanpakuto through your middle? She didn't fear physical pain, rather, the humiliation of Ichigo watching her fall for the umpteenth time.

Rukia looked up and suddenly saw a telephone pole getting closer and closer. She yanked on the handlebars and the bike began to lurch. Down went the bike, with Rukia along with it. In an instant, the concrete met her halfway, scuffing the same spot on her elbow for the third time. After a few moments dazed on the sidewalk, Rukia struggled to get to her feet. Rukia was starting to dust herself off when a familiar laugh rang out. Rukia looked down the sidewalk.

It was Ichigo, running towards her, a big grin on his face. That must be the smile of his that people always tell her about.

Rukia continued to follow Ichigo's figure as he continued running to her. He was pretty far away... did she really ride that far? With a smirk on her face, Rukia picked up the bike, and after fumbling with the kickstand for a moment, successfully stood the bike up.

'Had enough yet?' Ichigo asked laughingly as he ran up to her.

'One more time Ichigo, I can get this...' She responded.

Ichigo looked her up and down, then said with a smirk:

'How about you give it rest for today? You might have to buy Yuzu a new dress if you keep going like this...'

Rukia looked down at her dress. It was true... There was enough dirt and blood on it for it to look like her Soul Reaper robes...

'All right...' Rukia sighed as she began to wheel the bike back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo followed her, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

The two walked in silence for a minute, until Ichigo's big mouth ruptured the peace.

'Damn Rukia, look at your elbow. Pretty nasty... You want me to kiss-'

Ichigo's sentence was interrupted by Rukia's bloody elbow smashing his face in.

'How's that?' Rukia laughed and began to walk faster.

Ichigo wiped his face then ran up to Rukia, and confiscated the bike.

'Hey!' Rukia yelled as she watched Ichigo mount the bike and begin to peddle in one smooth motion. She made a note to watch carefully. Ichigo circled back around to her and dismounted. Rukia looked at him in a mix of awe and frustration. Then her face formed a pout.

'How 'bout I kiss that?' He said with a chuckle.

'Oh, shut up!' Rukia said as she jumped onto Ichigo's back. 'Then since I'm no good at bike riding, looks like you're stuck carrying me.' She said as she began to ruffle Ichigo's bright orange hair.

'Suits me.' He replied as her playfully squeezed her thigh.

To keep herself from squealing too loudly, Rukia buried her face in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo carried her and wheeled the bike all the way back to the clinic, a couple blocks, without so much as a complaint. He had really come a long way since they had first met years ago. As they approached the back gate, Ichigo set her down gently then went to put the bike away. Rukia walked slowly into the house, taking care to go gently on her many scrapes and bruises.

Inside, Rukia found Yuzu in of all places, the kitchen, with her signature apron tied neatly around her waist. Yuzu was working tirelessly over the stove, busily stirring pots and pans, from which tantalizing odors flowed. Yuzu looked up from a pot and saw Rukia bent over, removing her shoes. When Rukia stood up, displaying her messed up hair, dirty dress, and bloody knees and elbows, Yuzu gasped in horror.

'Oh my goodness Rukia! I hope Ichigo's bike isn't as beat up as you are!'

'Not _quite_... But I think I'm getting better...' the exhausted Rukia chuckled.

'Of course, Rukia!' Yuzu said cheerfully as she began setting the table. 'Dad and Karin finished moving your bed into Ichigo's room... how about you go take a shower, then lay down and rest for twenty minutes? Dinner should be ready by then...'

'Thanks Yuzu...' Rukia sighed as she began to climb the steps. With a smile on her sweet face, Yuzu watched her dependent leave.

The shower felt good on Rukia's tired face and body. She winced as the soap entered her scrapes, but continued to scrub away her fatigue. Rukia shut off the water and rolled her neck, savoring the last few minutes of her steamy relaxation. Rukia stepped out of the shower and, realizing that she forgot to bring another dress in with her, wrapped her towel around her. Rukia opened the door and looked down the hallway. She wasn't as afraid of Ichigo seeing her in a towel as she was Isshin seeing her in a towel... She and Ichigo had shared those awkward moments often since they were officially... involved now. After deciding that the coast was clear, Rukia scuttled down the hallway to Ichigo's room. Without knocking, Rukia opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She whirled around to find none other than Ichigo standing in his closet without a shirt. Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously yelped and clutched whatever clothes they were wearing. In Ichigo's case, the shirt he had in his hand. In Rukia's, her towel.

'Oh please Rukia, don't tell me we're getting started this early...' Ichigo said playfully.

'As if I'm in better shape than you...' Rukia grumbled as she walked over to Ichigo, and pulled a dress out of her side of the closet. Rukia skillfully dodged a swat to her bum from Ichigo and then retreated back to the bathroom to finish getting herself ready for dinner.

As always, Yuzu's meal was astoundingly delicious, Isshin was a loudmouth, Karin kept to herself, and Rukia and Ichigo just sat back and watched.

The evening passed quickly, as Isshin took Yuzu and Karin to the summer's annual fireworks festival. Rukia was too exhausted from her unsuccessful bike riding to go, so Ichigo offered to stay with her. Rukia knew full well what he wanted... Even though she finally had her own bed in Ichigo's room, he still wanted her to sleep with him, as she had been doing for the past few months.

That night, as they were lying together, tangled and snuggled under the covers, set their passion and love free... but it wasn't the first time for either of them. They had grown very comfortable with each other and each other's bodies.

As they showered each other with kisses that night, they wished it could have lasted forever. They were so consumed with each other that they didn't even hear Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu when they returned.

Morning finally came, and with it, the smell of whatever Yuzu was making that morning. Rukia's nose caught the scent before her eyes even opened. When they did, she found herself still in bed with Ichigo, with his arms wrapped around her. Careful not to disturb his slumber, Rukia slowly slid out of bed, grabbed a dress and went to change.

At breakfast, Rukia found the entire Kurosaki family gathered around the table. Ichigo was still in his bed-clothes, and his usually messy hair was even messier. Rukia smiled at the sight and sat down.

'Rukia, are you planning on more bike-riding today? If so, I found some older clothes for you to wear, so you don't dirty your good dresses...' Yuzu said cheerfully as she handed Rukia a loaded plate.

'Actually Yuzu, I thought I would take a break today... My gigai can't keep up with the punishment I'm giving it.' Rukia said with a smile, and then began to eat.

The week passed much in the same fashion, and by the end of the week, Rukia had finally learned how to ride a bike, but not without a few more wipeouts. She was actually able to peddle herself to the convenience store down the street without having to worry about herself, and she felt very accomplished indeed.

Along with mastering the bicycle, Rukia also found herself spending more and more time in bed with Ichigo. She knew that she should back off before she got herself into trouble.

Unknown to her, her worst fears were confirmed when she woke up in the middle night with the urge to vomit.

Rukia ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, and made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Shaking violently, Rukia propped herself against the wall and tried to slow her racing heart. What was happening to her? Was she sick? She'd been sick before, but never like this... Her scared thoughts were interrupted when her head started pounding. A hand strayed to head as she began rummaging through the medicine cabinet looking for some Tylenol. Rukia held back more stomach contents as she looked underneath the sink for a new hand towel. Rukia's shaking hand strayed across a small box; her tampons. Rukia looked at the box and her eyes widened. The puzzle pieces were coming together. Her period was late. Rukia went back over the week in her head...

'Oh no...' Rukia thought. Was she pregnant? Could she be? No way... She had made sure that they used protection... But... her mind seemed to tell her the truth. Rukia continued to dig under the sink and presently found a pregnancy test kit.

'What's this doing under here?' She said to herself. Did Isshin leave it under there as a tasteless joke? Rukia looked for a date, and to her surprise, it was marked from at least eight years ago.

'It must've belonged to his mother.' Rukia reasoned. Rukia slowly and shakily pulled out the test strip and began to read the directions.

'How are you supposed to do that on this little thing?' she wondered, but forced herself to follow the directions.

Rukia waited for what seemed like hours for the result to show. Finally, the five minutes, or however long she was supposed to wait, was up. She had thrown up twice during that time. Did she dare look? What if she was pregnant? What would she do? How would Ichigo handle it? What would Byakuya say? Those and many more questions buzzed through her already pounding head as she pulled herself up from the floor. Rukia looked warily at the test strip and sure enough, there was the feared little pink plus staring back at her. Rukia's breath left her as she slumped back to the floor.

'Oh shit' was the only thing she could say. Rukia put the strip into the garbage can, taking care to hide it, covered it with a large wad of toilet paper, and tied up the trash.

For once in her life, Rukia was scared. She had never gone through anything like this before. She had killed men, hollows, faced death herself many times, but now, she was afraid of a baby and what was going to happen to her. How could she have done something so stupid? But she knew that the die was cast. There was no changing anything, she would carry the baby, and knew she would come to love it. But Ichigo, she was a little unsure of. He had proven several times that he actually had a heart and that his face did other things beside scowl, but how would he handle this? Rukia lifted her pajama shirt and started fingering her stomach; she looked at herself in the mirror; she was pale, and skinny, and far too young-looking to be a mother. She looked like a child herself. Her eyes were shiny with tears. Rukia stumbled back to Ichigo's room. She would just have to see how the next few weeks played out, and find the right moment to tell him.

That night, Rukia finally slept in her own bed.

AN: Okay, so this is my first FanFiction... I'm hoping it will make the cut, so please review and I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Three weeks later:_

As opposed to Rukia's normally fast-paced life, the past three weeks seemed to stretch on forever. Her mind was constantly consumed by the life inside her, and how she could ever tell Ichigo. To Rukia's advantage, she had barely begun to show, and was able to hide whatever tell-tale 'bump' she had; also, Ichigo hadn't complained once about her abstinence. Sure she had let Ichigo kiss her as much as he wanted, but she tried to put as much intimate distance between him as she could.

She woke up early this morning and went to go get changed. She tiptoed down the hallway and gingerly opened the bathroom door. Rukia shut the door quietly behind her and locked it. After a deep sigh, she began to undress. As she stripped herself of her pajamas, her eyes once again strayed to her stomach, which was beginning to take on its curved shape.

She new this was coming...

She slipped her usual dress on and straightened out the wrinkles, then continued to stare at herself in the mirror. The dress was looking a little too tight.

'Guess I'll have to do it today...' she mused to herself as she took a last glance at the mirror and left the room. Before heading downstairs, Rukia decided to throw on a light jacket to cover herself.

Rukia sneaked downstairs and began rummaging through a drawer in search of paper. With ease, she found paper and also a pen. She began to write:

'I'm taking your bike to the park

for the day... Don't worry, I'll

be fine. I should be back around

lunchtime.'

She didn't really have a lot to say at the moment...

Instead of signing her name in her neat script, Rukia drew one of her signature characters, in her likeness, at the bottom of the page.

After laying the note down on the counter, Rukia tiptoed out the front door, grabbing her backpack as she walked out.

Luckily for Rukia, Ichigo had taught her how to unlock the bike. Taking care to go gently, Rukia mounted the bike and started peddling away. She was glad that she had learned to ride when she did.

A ride through the park was exactly want Rukia needed that day. She hoped the early summer sun would help straighten her thoughts. How would she tell Ichigo? She couldn't just out of nowhere say: 'Ichigo, I'm pregnant.' She could barely bring herself to think it. But still, it was the only thing she could say... She couldn't hide her pregnancy any longer, so she had to tell Ichigo tonight. She continued to peddle mindlessly through the park, watching a lot of other parents looking happy with their children.

Rukia stopped the bike and sat down on a park bench, propping the bike up beside her. Rukia unzipped her backpack, pulled out a bottle of water, and began to drink. The cool water was refreshing. So refreshing, that she tipped it over her head and let the water run down the back of her neck.

Rukia leaned back in the bench and sighed. Her eyes stung as they filled up with tears and her hands tugged at her slightly form-fitting dress. She was scared... She didn't know what to expect, or even what to think. Oh God, how could she have done this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sun shining in her eyes. Rukia put her hand up; she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten; it must be lunchtime already. Rukia put her water away and got back on the bike.

Rukia was planning on taking the long way back to the Kurosaki house, but at the sight of a buxom red head and a tomboy karateka (Orihime and Tatsuki) at the far edge of the park, she decided to hurry back so as to avoid unnecessary questions.

When Rukia got back to the Kurosaki house, she felt utterly exhausted. Apparently, the little exertion she allowed herself today was too much for her body, which was now supporting two lives. Hers and her baby's. It felt odd to think that... 'Her baby.'

Rukia entered the house to find it empty, except for Ichigo, who was lounging on the couch. Karin and Yuzu must have been out playing soccer on that beautiful summer day.

Upon hearing Rukia's entrance, Ichigo stood up.

'Hey,' he started. 'You were up early again. Why do you have to disappear like that?' he added with a chuckle. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist. 'I missed you...' he whispered as his lips grazed hers.

Rukia hoped he couldn't feel her trembling. She gently removed herself from Ichigo's grasp.

'Ichigo, I'm not feeling good again... I'm going to change and lay down.'

Ichigo nodded. 'Okay.'

As Rukia began climbing the stairs, Ichigo called up to her. 'You want me to bring you some tea?'

Rukia nodded and smiled her thanks as before she continued up the stairs. Ichigo smiled back. He really did enjoy pampering her.

After Rukia put her pajamas (which still fit nicely) back on, she climbed into her bed. It wasn't long before Ichigo arrived with the afore-mentioned tea.

'Here.' He said as he handed it to her.

Rukia hadn't noticed what a man of few words Ichigo was lately. Rukia accepted the tea gratefully and began to drink. Ichigo sat down beside her. Rukia felt her heartbeat quicken.

'What's the matter, Rukia?' He asked. 'You've been feeling sick off and on these past weeks, and I can tell you've been avoiding me... Did I do something wrong?'

Rukia didn't know what to say... Technically, he had done something, but then again, so did she... She wanted to tell him, and it seemed she got her opportunity sooner than she expected.

'Ichigo-' Rukia started. 'I-I have to show you something...' Rukia handed her cup to Ichigo, took a deep breath, and slowly stood up.

With Ichigo's serious eyes locked firmly on her, she knew she couldn't stop now. Rukia felt her legs get weak, and her breathing begin to fluctuate. Slowly, she began to lift her shirt. She could see that Ichigo was puzzled. Slowly but surely, Rukia's shirt came up to expose her stomach. Ichigo still stared at her questioningly.

Rukia knew he wasn't getting it.

Rukia turned to show Ichigo her side profile, which included her stomach and its very slight, but definitely-there, curve. She put her hands under the bulge to accentuate it. She took a deep breath.

'I'm-I'm... pregnant, Ichigo...'

She saw Ichigo's expression change from confusion to astonishment, and finally, worry and agony.

'What? You can't be! We-'

'Ichigo!' Rukia let her tears flow freely. 'Look at me. I think it's safe to assume that-' Rukia couldn't finish her sentence.

Ichigo began to tremble and run his hands through his orange hair. Rukia could hear his breathing become irregular. As Ichigo began to think harder, his hands began to pull. Ichigo stood up and paced around the room, his hands still continually yanking at his hair. His mouth set in a firm line, and his eyes deep in thought.

'Ichigo?' she whispered, taking a step towards him.

Ichigo recoiled and walked out his room and slammed the door behind him. Rukia slumped down onto the bed; she could feel her own heart begin to beat faster and a tear roll down her cheek. She knew this was coming... Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ichigo banging on a wall downstairs.

She didn't know this would cause him so much obvious pain.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed for what felt like an hour, but in reality, was only eight minutes before the doorknob turned and Ichigo re-entered. He walked over slowly and sat down beside Rukia. They sat in silence for a moment before Ichigo turned to Rukia and raised an eyebrow.

'Well... what are we going to do?' He finally asked.

'We?' Rukia asked in awe as she brushed a tear away.

'Do you want it, or not?' He asked. Ichigo was exposing his serious and responsible side, finally.

Rukia took a moment to think.

'I don't know...' Another stream of tears flowed from her eyes. 'I don't know what to do. I don't know what think of anything now.'

'If I helped you... would you keep it?' Ichigo was seriously interested in the welfare of the unborn child.

'How would you-? We can't stay here...'

'I'll get a job, and I'm sure we could find a cheap apartment somewhere in town here. We can manage by ourselves... We've been through worse.' He added the last bit with a chuckle.

Rukia tried to chuckle back. She knew there would be no more Hollow-fighting for her... not for a while.

'I won't leave you Rukia... And I want to be here for you and our baby...' Ichigo reassured her.

Rukia's tears had started to dry, and she began to think. This plan of Ichigo's might actually work. She could see herself living with him and carrying his child. Rukia figured she couldn't possibly get herself into any more trouble.

'I'm scared Ichigo...' Rukia felt Ichigo's arm tighten around her waist. 'I-' Rukia was silenced by Ichigo's mouth on hers. The firmness of his kiss assured her of everything he said. His lips on hers seemed to erase all of her doubts.

'Shall I help you fill out job applications tomorrow?' She was finally able to ask.

Ichigo smiled. 'Right after we find you some new clothes. You're about to pop out of those.'

Rukia looked down. It was true; she was bigger than she thought. In the back of her mind, she wondered why that was... Ichigo stood up and walked over to his closet. After a few minutes of digging, he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts.

'Put these on.' He said as he tossed them to Rukia.

Rukia caught them and smiled, then went to change.

AN: Ok, hope everybody likes this; I'm actually more of a screenwriter, so this is rather new to me... but I think I can handle it. :) A 'karateka' defined, is: 'somebody who practices or is an expert in karate' I thought that word completely described Tatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rukia awoke the next morning in Ichigo's bed, with Ichigo snuggled close to her. Jeez, why was he clingy all the sudden? Rukia tried to make sense of the night before. She could barely remember what happened, except Ichigo's promise and offer. Had she really decided to move out of the Kurosaki house with him? Rukia wracked her brain for answers.

'I guess I did...' She thought to herself. Rukia went to get dressed, choosing a skirt and a blouse instead of a one-piece dress. These clothes still fit, thank God. Afterward, she went down to get breakfast. It was a Saturday morning, so Yuzu was busy preparing a rather large meal.

'Good morning, Rukia. Ichigo said you weren't feeling well again, are you any better this morning?' Yuzu asked with her usual cheerful smile.

'I am, thank you...' Rukia tried to smile. Rukia looked around for the rest of the Kurosaki family. 'Where's everybody else?'

'Dad left for an early meeting and Karin's still in bed...' Yuzu responded, not looking up from the pancakes she was flipping.

'What about Ichigo? He was here when I woke up.'

Yuzu thought for a moment. 'I think he said he was going out for a run. He grabbed a piece of toast and flew out the door. I'm kinda disappointed that he didn't stay around for my pancakes... Here Rukia, the first couple are done, are you hungry?'

Rukia felt her stomach growl; she remembered she hadn't eaten a lot the day before.

'I'm starved Yuzu, thanks.'

Before Rukia could finish her sentence, Yuzu handed her a plate stacked with pancakes, syrup oozing down the sides.

Rukia took the plate gratefully and sat down at the table. Yuzu sat down beside her. Rukia looked at Yuzu, and noticed that she wasn't eating breakfast.

'Aren't you going to eat? Here, why don't you have some of mine?' Rukia offered.

Yuzu smiled her appreciation.

'No thanks, Rukia. I have to make sure there's enough for everybody, first.'

Rukia was amazed at Yuzu's thoughtfulness. Yuzu was willing to go hungry, in order to make sure that her family had enough. For being barely 14, Yuzu had everything together. Rukia hoped she could be like that.

Rukia stood up and got another fork. She sat back down and cut her stack of pancakes in half, then slid the plate closer to Yuzu. Rukia handed her the other fork. Yuzu looked at the plate, and then the fork before accepting and beginning to eat.

Yuzu's pancakes were the best Rukia had ever tasted. Rukia savored the time she was having with Yuzu, and during that time, she almost felt what it would be like for parenthood. Would she be ready? Could she manage? That was the question that scared her the most.

When Rukia and Yuzu finished their breakfast, thy leaned back and sighed. Rukia had a yearning to put her hand on her stomach, but decided to refrain and began cleaning up, lest Yuzu got curious.

As Rukia laid the last dish on the counter to dry, Ichigo walked through the door, a newspaper crammed in his back pocket.

'Good morning Ichigo!' Yuzu said cheerfully. 'You were out early this morning, couldn't you sleep?'

'I guess not...' Ichigo said with his usual half-smile. He turned to Rukia. 'Morning Rukia.' He said as he patted her shoulder, then proceeded to climb the stairs up to his room.

'I wonder what the matter with Ichigo is. He seems to have a lot on his mind today...' Yuzu mused as she rung out a rag. 'He's not hungry, either...'

'I guess I'll go see if he'll tell me...' Rukia whispered.

Rukia headed up the stairs after Ichigo. She found him sitting on his bead, pouring over the newspaper. She sat down beside him and started rubbing his back.

'Find anything?' She whispered as she looked over his shoulder.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'There's a paper route here for $150 a month, I could pick up another shift or two at one of the local grocery stores or wait tables to supplement that if I needed to...' Ichigo flipped through the paper. 'There's a one bedroom apartment on the other side of town for $100 a month, plus utilities... I think we could make it work if we try hard enough...'

Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm willing to do whatever you decide, Ichigo...'

Ichigo groaned.

'A paper route... that means early mornings, everyday...'

Rukia chuckled. 'But you'll have a pretty girl to come home to, right?' That was the worst line she could've come up with, but she felt like she needed to say something.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

'Yeah, sure thing...' he turned and wrapped his arms around Rukia and gave her a long, firm, kiss. He felt Rukia's body go slightly limp. 'How are you feeling?' He asked when they finished.

'Like you're squeezing too tight... watch the baby.' She said as she pried his arms off.

'Yeah, I forgot you're in there... Don't know how I did that, cuz you're the one I gotta get up and deliver papers for, for the next year or so...' He gave Rukia's small stomach a pat. He leaned in closer. 'Oh, now it's ignoring me...' He scoffed.

'Oh please...' Rukia pushed Ichigo off her and stood up. 'What are we going to tell your family?'

Ichigo sighed and stood up.

'Guess we'll have to tell them the truth...'

'That'll be interesting...'

'Yeah... let's go for a walk and I'll get the route, then we'll go check out the apartment, OK? We'll tell them tonight...'

'Ok...' Rukia followed Ichigo downstairs and out of the house.

The apartment was on the far side of town, in a less-than-desirable neighborhood. Rukia wasn't too excited about living there for the next year or so, but she knew it was better than her former home, Hanging Dog in the Rukongai, where she had seen children, including herself, run aimlessly in the dangerous streets.

Ichigo spoke to the manager, and he and Rukia were allowed to go up and look at the apartment.

A one-bedroom apartment was an over-statement... It was actually a dumpy, one _room_ apartment. There was a TV, a battered bed, and a microwave seated atop a small refrigerator, all in one corner, with a closet and a very small bathroom adjoined to their room. There was a bay door which opened to a very small balcony. Ichigo and Rukia gaped at their soon-to-be new living space. Rukia walked over to the bed and plopped down on it.

'It's not that bad...' She said as she began to test it.

Ichigo scoffed and sat down beside her.

'You think you, me, and a baby could manage in here?'

Rukia surveyed the room. 'It might get a little cramped... but I'm willing to try if you are.' She said with a smile.

'We don't have too many other options... We will _not_ stay with my family.'

'Ichigo, we'll be fine here...' She said as she rubbed his hair.

Sighing, Ichigo stood up. 'Okay... you stay here, I'll go talk to the manager...'

Rukia nodded. Ichigo left the room, leaving Rukia still sitting on the bed. 'Oh, yeah... Hanging Dog was much worse than this.' She thought.

Ichigo was longer than Rukia expected. She soon became bored and paced around the room, making plans how they could fix it up. They would need a little more than a microwave... They were gonna pay $100 a month for this place? Hopefully the manager wasn't an ass...

Ichigo finally returned.

'The place'll be ours by the weekend, we can move our stuff in and get the keys then...'

Rukia nodded. 'What about the paper route?'

'They're gonna call me later this week to finalize everything. C'mon, let's go home...' Ichigo said as her herded Rukia out of the room and locked the door behind him.

The walk home was long and silent. Finally, the silence proved too much for Rukia, and she began to speak timidly.

'Ichigo?' She started.

'Hm?'

'Thanks for everything... I'm sorry this had to happen.'

'It's not your fault Rukia. Don't worry. We're in this together...' Ichigo said as he tried to smile.

'Why are you doing all of this?'

'Because I care about you, Rukia, and I care about our baby too...'

Rukia couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face. Her hand slowly snaked its way down Ichigo's arm to rest in his hand. She gave it a squeeze, and he squeezed back. So far, Rukia knew she had no regrets. Rukia felt the butterflies in her stomach as they neared Ichigo's house to break the news to his emotional father and sisters.

In the living room that night, Rukia let Ichigo do all the talking. He was calm and spoke quietly. He explained their entire plans, and that they would be out of the house by the weekend. When the whole story was over, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were left gaping in awe. Once they had absorbed what they had been told, Isshin and Yuzu lowered their eyes, and Karin jumped up and threw the ball cap she was wearing onto the ground.

'Ah-hah!' She exclaimed, jabbing a finger towards her father and twin sister. 'I told you! I told you!'

Rukia and Ichigo were confused...

'C'mon, pay up!' She continued jeering with an outstretched hand.

Rukia felt Ichigo's blood pressure go through the roof.

'Wait, what?' Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

Isshin sighed as he pulled out his wallet and surrendered a twenty dollar bill to Karin.

'Yuzu wasn't just 'feeding her too well...' Karin said smugly.

Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. He stood up.

'What the hell! What were you betting about?' He yelled.

Karin waved the twenty in the air. 'The first ten is for Rukia being pregnant, and the other ten is for you knocking her up in the first year!' She said with a smirk.

Rukia could see Ichigo's eye twitching. She felt herself blush bright red as she diverted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

'You... What?' He growled.

Isshin suddenly bolted off of the couch and began to cry everything out to the large Masaki portrait that adorned the wall.

'I'm so sorry mother! I'm sorry I left him out of my sight! I-'

Isshin was cut off by a well-aimed book to the head.

Ichigo sighed. 'You people... I'm done with this...' He left the room.

Rukia sighed as she looked straight at the two girls. 'Whose idea was it?' she asked.

Yuzu slowly pointed a finger at Karin. Karin placed her ball cap over her eyes.

'We were all just speculating...' She defended.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself, and instead, shook her head and left without another word.

'I told you not to say anything in front of them, Karin...' She scolded.

Rukia found Ichigo lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head.

'I am _really_ glad we're getting out of here...' he said with a sigh.

Rukia sat down beside him.

'You have to love them, though... They know you well.' She tried to smile. 'I can't keep a secret very well I guess...'

Ichigo sat up and looked at her. 'Nope.' He said bluntly.

Rukia sighed and pushed him back. 'Shut up... let's see you try it...'

Ichigo rolled over and pretended to sleep.

Rukia shook her head and walked over to Ichigo's closet to see what she needed to pack for their move in the morning. She opened the closet and started looking. Not long after she began, Rukia let out a big yawn. It was too late to be thinking about moving, they didn't have to be out until the weekend anyway. Rukia drowsily arranged Ichigo's clothes into a pile, and when she was satisfied with her impromptu preparations, she slid into Ichigo's bed beside him. He actually _was_ asleep. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Rukia finally succumbed to sleep beside Ichigo.

In the morning, Rukia awoke to find Ichigo getting dressed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4:30... Rukia gasped at the earliness of the hour.

Ichigo heard her and turned to face her. With a small smile, he said 'The paper called later last night... I got the route. I'll be back in an hour or two.' With that, he kissed her quickly and left the room. Rukia rolled back over. She was amazed at Ichigo's commitment, and she vowed that she would never hit him ever again...

AN: I hope I successfully conveyed the dumpiness of the apartment they will be living in... Plan on an update every Friday by noon EST and possibly one on Mondays. Thanks for reading! Feedback please!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

For the rest of the week, Rukia and Ichigo had to put up with all of Isshin's absurdities, including his asking questions way too personal and borderlined inappropriate... But when the weekend finally arrived, they both heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Before Ichigo and Rukia left for the apartment with the first load of stuff, they decided that Rukia would stay at the apartment and unload stuff as Ichigo came back and forth with stuff. Since there wasn't a lot of stuff for them to take and Ichigo was able to carry it all, the plan was working nicely. Except Ichigo thought he looked odd walking through town with all of their personal items.

Rukia and Ichigo arrived with their clothes first. They let themselves in, as Ichigo had met with the landlord to get the keys earlier in the week. Ichigo sighed deeply as he set the first load down.

'How much stuff are we bringing again?' He asked.

Rukia chuckled as she began unpacking and storing the clothes in the little closet. 'It's not _that_ much.' She said gently, then stood up beside him.

'Good God, Rukia!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'What is it, Ichigo?' She asked, worry tinged in her voice.

'How far along did you say you were?' Ichigo said as he stared at her stomach.

'About ten weeks...' Her voiced trailed off and she looked down. Her stomach was noticeably bigger than it had been at the beginning of the week.

'Looks more than that to me...'

'I don't know Ichigo... I don't know anymore than you do...' Rukia grabbed her stomach and began to inspect it. 'This is all new to me...'

Ichigo walked over to her and placed his hand firmly on her stomach. His big palm covered most of it. Rukia placed her smaller hand gently on top of his.

The second their hands touched, both Ichigo and Rukia felt a strong blast of Spiritual Pressure (Reiatsu). Ichigo and Rukia lost their breath when they felt the surge. Their reflexes drew their hands back. Rukia dropped to her knees and clutched at her stomach, panting. The Spiritual Pressure had drained her energy, then disappeared. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

'It's the baby's. That explains it... It's incredibly Spiritually gifted.' Rukia was finally able to say.

'Then what's that going to do to you?' Ichigo asked as he helped her up, deeply concerned.

'I don't know Ichigo...'

Ichigo helped Rukia sit on the bed. 'How about you take it easy, I'll go and get the rest of our stuff, then we'll go shopping and then we'll take it easy for the rest of the day?'

Rukia nodded as Ichigo kissed her and left the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Rukia got back up and continued unpacking. What had she gotten both of them into?

Ichigo walked briskly back to his house. When he got there, he headed straight up to his room and began to pack more things, particularly bed linens, blankets, and toiletries. Once Ichigo had everything assembled, he glanced around his room one last time. Ichigo's eyes finally landed on his guitar that always stood in his room. He decided to take it, not knowing how much he would actually play it, but Rukia always enjoyed when he did play. Ichigo slung the strap over his shoulder and picked up the last of the boxes, when suddenly, an all-too-familiar and annoying voice called out from behind him.

'Hey you!'

Ichigo whirled around to find the stuffed lion, Kon sitting on his bed, pouting with his arms crossed. Kon stood up and pointed a plushy paw at Ichigo.

'Just what the hell's the idea, you and Rukia leaving me here? I demand to know what you two idiots are concocting! I-'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued walking away, boxes in hand. This made Kon furious.

'Hey!' Kon took a flying leap and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

'I am really getting tired of you...' Ichigo growled as he put the boxes down and peeled Kon off of himself, a menacing scowl on his face.

'Wait Ichigo! I was just kidding about calling you guys idiots! Wait-!' Kon was cut off as a large piece of silver duct tape was slapped over his mouth.

'How about that, you little fur ball?' Ichigo smirked as he proceeded to tape the struggling Kon to the backside of the toilet, a trick Rukia had taught him a long time ago.

Ichigo was pleased with his work as he shut the door and left Kon in there, trying to talk. Ichigo walked back into his room and pulled an old coffee can from the bottom of his closet. From the coffee can, Ichigo pulled out a large wad of cash. This was his life's savings, birthday money, and other money he had earned by doing various odd-jobs. He was originally saving for a car, but he decided that now was the time to use his money. Ichigo shoved the money into a pocket, picked the boxes back up, and then proceeded to take them outside. Ichigo decided to fasten the boxes to the back of his bike by means of a bungee cord. It seemed like an incredibly stupid idea to him, but he was willing to give it a shot if it meant saving him time. He was going to have to come back to get the bike anyway...

Ichigo gave his guitar strap a quick check, then slowly started peddling. When he was sure that the boxes weren't going to fall off, Ichigo picked up speed and began to quickly make his way back to the apartment, where a probably lonely Rukia was waiting for him.

Rukia spent the entire time Ichigo was gone trying to figure out what they were going to do for food and meals. Ichigo had mentioned shopping, and Rukia realized that she had totally forgotten about shopping and meal prep. They only had a microwave and a refrigerator, and there wasn't a whole lot she could cook with just a microwave... Rukia sat down and began to make a shopping list on a nearby piece of scrap paper. She figured they would need a toaster, then there was the basic food items, bread, milk, cereal, fruit... and finally toiletries. Good Lord, where would they keep everything? Finally, Rukia decided that she would ask Ichigo if he knew if there was an outdoors store in town where they could buy a single camping burner and a skillet. With that, she could easily fry noodles or boil rice.

Rukia was putting the final finishing touches on her list when she heard the keys jingle in the lock. The door opened and Ichigo stepped in, laden with two large boxes and a guitar slung over his back. Ichigo shut the door behind him with his foot. Rukia stood up and took a box from him.

'Is that the last of everything?' She asked as she set the box down.

'It should be...' Ichigo grunted as he set his box and guitar down. 'How are you doing?'

Rukia sighed and began to dig through a box. 'I'm trying to figure out where all of your crap is going to go...'

'My crap?' Ichigo yelled indignantly.

'Relax Strawberry, I was joking... Trying to make light of our situation, y'know?' Rukia said with a hint of a chuckle as she tossed him a pair of shoes. 'Find room under the bed for these...'

Ichigo caught the shoes and shoved them under the bed, not even wanting to know how much dirt was under there already.

To Rukia's pleasure, Ichigo had stayed out of her way as she tried to sort out all of their belongings. Even though there wasn't that much, the job still took two hours to complete. When everything was all said and done, Rukia surveyed her work. Everything was out of the way, and the little dump they now called 'home' was semi-cleaner... Suddenly, Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Hey, you ready to go shopping now?'

Rukia groaned and pushed a strand of hair from her face. She had forgotten about shopping again. 'I guess we'd better, huh?' She asked.

'If you want something to eat in the morning...'

Rukia nodded grabbed a jacket before Ichigo herded her out of the room and locked the door.

'I hate shopping...' Ichigo grumbled as Rukia perused the countless different kinds of breakfast cereals. So far, Rukia had found two that interested her, and now she was making the final decision of which to buy.

'Ichigo, what's the difference between whole grain and whole wheat?' Rukia asked, not taking her eyes from the back of the boxes. 'And what the hell is cholesterol and why would I want to lower mine?' Rukia continued to study the box.

Ichigo answered with an agitated grunt as he pushed the half-loaded shopping cart. Rukia sighed and threw both cereal boxes into the cart.

'Is that everything we need? Remember, we still have to haul all of this back to the apartment...'

Rukia looked over her hastily-written shopping list for the last time. She didn't see anything that was an absolute necessity.

'Not that I can think of...' She concluded with a tired sigh.

'Then let's get out of here, before you spend any more money.' Ichigo tried to sound easy.

Rukia took control of the cart and walked briskly to the check-out, with Ichigo trailing behind.

Rukia and Ichigo finally made it back to their apartment, each of them laden with heavy shopping bags. Ichigo unlocked the door and they set the bags down just inside the door. Rukia sighed and sat down on the bed as Ichigo went to use the restroom. Her hand strayed to her stomach... something didn't feel quite right to her.

'Rukia...' A cold and emotionless voice called out from a corner.

It wasn't Ichigo... Rukia jumped and looked to see who it was. The man's presence forced her off the bed and onto her knees, gasping for breath as her heart started racing.

AN: For this story, I'm working on creating a writing style that leaves a bit to the imagination. The reader can easily discern and imagine what happens during the periods where I don't put much detail.

Reading is supposed to use the imagination freely, and you can't imagine freely if you imagine strictly what's written on the page (or screen). Is that idea stupid or smart? I can't decide... Does it even make sense? XD Thanks for reading! Feedback please!

PS: Probably everyone can guess who's standing in Rukia's room, but here's a cliffhanger nonetheless...


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia tried to control her breathing as she recognized the man standing in her apartment, right before her. His mouth set in a stern line.

The captain of the sixth squad and her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki stood before her, a hand laid on the hilt of Zenbonsakura. His jet black hair was carefully entwined in his kensaikai, a sign of his nobility. He had ditched his haori, but maintained his scarf wound carefully around his neck. Rukia couldn't talk in the presence of her brother. She didn't know what words to say, or even how to begin. Rukia continued to breathe heavily as she stared at him, knowing full well what he had come for.

'Rukia...' Byakuya repeated himself. 'You are no longer stationed at the Kurosaki clinic, but are living in an absolute dump... Why?'

'Brother, I-'

'Stand up...' He interrupted sternly, his grip tightening on Zenbonsakura.

Rukia slowly stood, exposing her bulging stomach and with it, the proof of her pregnancy and the shame she had brought on the Kuchiki family. Rukia hung her head.

At the sight of his pregnant sister, Byakuya stumbled back. 'No...' He had not expected this... Why her?

'Brother, please.' Rukia hurried to Byakuya's side and gripped his arm, tears forming in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry...' she said as the tears began to flow.

Byakuya stayed silent, completely struck with horror as he gazed upon his pregnant sister and continued to back away. For the first time in her life, Rukia saw real tears forming in her brother's eyes.

Byakuya turned away from her, and filled with unexplainable anguish, buried his face in his hands as he fell onto his knees. 'Brother?' Rukia asked between her own tears. Byakuya lifted his head and turned to look at her. Rukia could see pain in his eyes. An unexplainable pain, a pain driven by fear of loss.

At that moment, Ichigo burst out of the bathroom. He had been in such a rush to find out what the commotion was, his belt was still unbuckled and dangling loosely at his waist.

'Rukia?' As Ichigo stepped in the room he saw the back of Byakuya and knew that trouble had come. Ichigo raced to Rukia's side and wrapped his arm around her. 'Rukia, what's going on?' Rukia couldn't answer, she only sobbed and clutched Ichigo's arm.

Byakuya clenched his fists tightly and stood up to face Ichigo, his hand once again straying to Zenbonsakura. 'What have you done to her?' he asked quietly, but shakily.

Ichigo was confused. 'What have I wha-?'

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?' Byakuya roared, drawing Zenbonsakura.

Ichigo and Rukia took a step back, and Byakuya took a step forward. Rukia clung harder to Ichigo's arm. Byakuya pointed Zenbosakura in Ichigo's face. 'You've killed her, that's what you've done...' He hissed. Byakuya struggled to hold back the tears, and before anyone could see them, he sheathed Zenbonsakura and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Rukia loosened her grip on Ichigo's arm, and slumped down onto the bed. Her violet eyes were red and moistened with tears. Ichigo put his arm around her. Rukia recoiled onto the bed and began to cry loudly into her pillow. Ichigo began to rub her back as a gesture of comfort. Rukia appreciated it, but continued to cry.

'I knew he'd come...' Rukia said between sobs. 'Oh, what have I done?' Rukia curled into a small ball on the bed.

Ichigo slowly shifted her onto his lap so he could hold her. She buried her face in his chest, and he rested his cheek on her hair.

A knock at the door startled them. Ichigo set the still-sniffling Rukia back on the bed and went to answer the door. Ichigo opened it to find an equally distraught Byakuya on the other side.

'A moment alone with my sister, please.' He said quietly.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and let Byakuya in. Ichigo left and shut the door quietly behind him.

Byakuya walked slowly to his sister's bedside and sat down. Rukia jumped at his closeness and sat up. 'Brother... I'm so sorry.' She said through her returning tears.

'No... I am sorry. I let my emotions take control of me. I'm sorry I yelled.' Byakuya took Rukia into his arms and embraced her.

Rukia began to cry harder in her brother's arms. Very rarely had he held her like this. Rukia felt safe, but differently than when Ichigo would hold her; maybe because her relationship with Byakuya was brotherly.

Her peaceful bliss in her brother's arms was interrupted by another strong surge of Spiritual Pressure (Reiatsu), the baby's, of course. The strength of the Spiritual Pressure once again drained her body of energy.

Rukia grunted as she fell from Byakuya's side on the bed to the floor, a hand on her stomach, and tried to control her rapid breathing. Byakuya watched with concern etched in his face, then got to his feet.

'Is it the child's?' Byakuya asked.

Rukia, who was still panting, nodded and stood up slowly.

'You intend to bear the child?' Byakuya asked after Rukia had sat back down.

'I have to, brother... I can't explain what drives me. But it's my baby, and so it's my responsibility.'

Byakuya nodded solemnly. 'To bear a child of a Soul Reaper and a Human is dangerous. It feeds on the Spiritual Energy of the mother, and grows rapidly, debilitating the mother in the process. It's being half Soul Reaper gives it incredible strength and Spiritual Power as well. To carry it full term and live through childbirth is incredibly rare.'

By this time, Rukia's tears had returned.

'It will most likely kill you...' Byakuya finished.

'Are you sure Brother?' Rukia whispered.

'The chances are very high...' Byakuya surrendered. 'Rukia... your sister Hisana, she-she died-' Byakuya lost control of his emotions again and began to weep.

Rukia sat back down and let her hand rest on Byakuya's. 'I know, brother... I know this must be hard for you. I'm sorry you have to see me like this.'

Byakuya gathered himself together and was finally able to speak. 'Rukia,' He started before exhaling deeply, bracing himself before recounting the story to Rukia. 'Hisana died giving birth to our child... She wasn't a Soul Reaper, so the child was too much for her body, and she died hours later. The child inherited his mother's poor health, and perished shortly after.'

Rukia couldn't believe what her brother had just told her. No one had ever told her, she never knew how her sister died... Rukia fought to keep back her tears as she took the whole story in.

'Brother?' She whimpered quietly.

'I'm sorry Rukia... I'm sorry I never told you; the pain was still too near.' Byakuya laid his head on Rukia's shoulder. 'I just can't lose you next...' He said softly as he fought his own tears.

Rukia was at a loss for words as she held her brother's back. She had never seen him this emotional, and at that, she never knew that he had the capacity to feel emotion.

Rukia jumped as she heard the doorknob turn and Ichigo walk in. Ichigo saw Byakuya weeping into Rukia's shoulder and left immediately without a word.

Rukia turned back to her brother and looked into his eyes. His eyes showed pain, but underneath the thin film of tears, she saw his usual strength. 'Brother, I will not die...' She felt her tears returning. 'I promise, I won't die.' Byakuya stood up sharply.

'Don't lie to me Rukia!' He yelled. 'Don't make promises that cannot be kept. Understand me; you will die before the child can be delivered!' Byakuya turned to storm away.

'Brother, wait!' Rukia called as she stood up. Byakuya stopped in his step. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again. 'Hisana's baby... Did he ever get a name?' She asked tearfully.

Byakuya sighed and turned the doorknob. 'Shizuku...' He whispered over his shoulder before turning around. 'Know this also, Aizen will want the child, he will desire its power...' and with that, Byakuya left the room without another word.

Rukia stood shakily in her place as she listened to her brother's footsteps echo down the hall and disappear. Rukia slumped onto the floor beside the bed and drew her knees close to her. She buried her face in her knees and began to cry.

Only moments later, Ichigo walked solemnly back into the room and knelt down beside Rukia. He opened his arms and she fell into his grasp and continued to cry. She had no idea that Byakuya would be so despairing...

Rukia lifted her head and looked into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's eyes looked equally troubled.

'You're brother... uh... he seemed pretty shaken up out there.' Ichigo finally said.

'Did you hear anything?'

'I heard it all...' Ichigo said as he began to rub her back.

Rukia began to cry yet again. 'I'm sorry, Ichigo... I'm so sorry.' She whispered and began to cry even harder.

'Hey, hey...' Ichigo comforted her. 'We're in this together, right? Have I ever let you die before?'

Rukia looked into his eyes and slowly shook her head.

'Right, so I won't let you die now, okay? I'll find a way...'

Rukia couldn't speak. Her tears had caused her to get the hiccups, so the only noise that came out of her was erratic breathing. Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and continued to hiccup.

Ichigo chuckled as he stood up. 'You hungry? Can I make you something?' he asked.

Rukia slowly shook her head as she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't know what she wanted; she didn't know what she needed... All she knew was that if all that Byakuya said was true, and she was going to get weaker and weaker, and then possibly die, she would need Ichigo more than ever.

Ichigo looked at the pathetic bundle called Rukia curled up in the bed and sighed. It was going to be a long six months. Ichigo looked at the clock and groaned. It was 7:30 already. He had to get up early for his paper route, so he might as well go to bed now...

Ichigo changed into his pajamas and then slid into bed beside Rukia, holding her and their unborn child close to him all through the night.

As Ichigo's arm wrapped around her and settled on her stomach, Rukia felt a portion of her fears dissolve, though her brother's words still stuck sharply in her mind...

AN: I really hope I didn't mess up Byakuya's character too badly. I'm trying to make it so it feels like this is the side of Byakuya that he only shares with the ones closest to him... Feedback please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two Months Later:**_

Rukia awoke one morning, not to the bright sunshine streaming through the single window of their dumpy apartment, but to a sharp pang and twisting in her stomach. Rukia sat up sharply and massaged her stomach, wondering what the hell that was all about. Before she could do anything else, Rukia blinked the sun out of her eyes. Rukia began to rub her eyes until she noticed that Ichigo's side of the bed was unoccupied. 'Of course,' she thought 'He's out already...' Rukia slid her legs over and let them dangle off the side. Rukia started to bend over to scratch her foot, but realized shortly that her now-much-bigger stomach stuck out and got in her way. Oh yeah... this was going to suck.

Rukia stood up and stretched. 'Guess it's cereal for breakfast...' she reasoned.

Rukia walked over to the single cabinet in their apartment and looked through the few cereals they had bought the other day. Rukia decided to opt for the sugar-coated cereal, as opposed to the high-fiber and healthy one. Her cholesterol was the farthest thing from her mind... The baby was beginning to affect her body, and she wasn't going to deny it any longer. She woke up tired every morning, slept for a decent part of the day, was constantly aching all over, and was beginning to feel the baby's strong movements inside of her. Some hurt worse than others...

Rukia poured her cereal into a coffee cup, as their landlord apparently wasn't going to supply the room they were renting with bowls.

She looked down at the sugar-coated flakes in her cup and shook her head. She really didn't feel like eating, so she poured the contents of the cup back into the cereal box.

Rukia began to pace around their tiny living space. What the hell was she supposed to do during the day? She wasn't the kind of person to sit around all day with her feet up, even if she needed to...

Rukia inhaled deeply then wrinkled her nose. Their apartment wasn't ventilated enough, and she could tell by the nauseating smell that permeated the room. Even though they had been living there for two months now, she still hadn't gotten used to it. When was the last time someone cleaned this room? Rukia decided that she would be the one to clean it. It was the least she do for Ichigo, give him a clean-smelling 'home' when he returned.

Rukia was grateful that Ichigo suggested they buy cleaning products. Rukia went under the bathroom sink to look for the supplies. She found the disinfecting spray and a decent supply of sponges. Rukia decided to start in the bathroom with the shower. It wasn't very big but still, it needed cleaned.

Rukia drew back the shower curtain and nearly screamed when she saw the thick, dark, disgusting layer of soap scum/dirt that coated the shower.

Rukia inhaled deeply, sprayed the entire shower, and began the tedious chore before her.

Forty-five minutes, three sponges, and half a bottle of cleaner later, Rukia had cleaned not only the shower, but the toilet and floor as well, and decided that they were officially as clean as she could get it. Her knees were throbbing with pain, as she had been kneeling the whole time she was cleaning, and she discovered that it was time to stand up and see if she could straighten out her back.

Rukia planted her feet on the floor and straightened her legs to slowly stand up. As she stood up, she felt her spine crack back into place. She groaned mentally as she steadied herself on the sink and tried to massage it. Her laden stomach wasn't helping her back either... Had she overdone it? Probably...

Rukia could feel the pain course through her entire body, penetrating the deepest of her muscles. After only half an hour of scrubbing? She was going soft... She no longer felt like a fearless Soul Reaper who could cleave a vicious Hollow in two. She felt like just another human, living a normal life, with normal pain and normal responsibilities. Would she ever be able to be a Soul Reaper again, with a child to care for? Probably not... The thought of possibly never drawing a Zanpakuto again saddened Rukia, and she slowly and painfully hobbled over to their small refrigerator and pulled out the largest icepack she could find.

Rukia jumped slightly as she touched the frigid icepack to her bare back, but the relief it yielded was worth it.

Rukia, still clutching the icepack, hobbled back to the bathroom and began to clean the sink, which was only half as disgusting as the shower.

The sink was easy to clean, and Rukia, in five minutes, was staring into a clean sink bowl. As she stared at it, she could swear that she saw it sparkle.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold drop of water, which landed on her foot and made her jump. The icepack was starting to sweat.

Rukia put the icepack back into the refrigerator, and by the time she stood up, (still painfully) she decided that she should take it easy, before she hurt herself more. Rukia gently flopped onto their bed, and before she could get comfortable enough to fall asleep, she could hear the sound of Ichigo's keys turning and the door opening.

An extremely tired-looking Ichigo entered the room. Getting up super-early five days of the week for two months was really hurting him. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were lowered. His back was hunched and he even walked with a slight shuffle. The first thing he did was look at Rukia and shake his head.

'Have you been lying around all morning?' he sighed.

Rukia sat up and was about to speak, but Ichigo interrupted her.

'Never mind... I'm getting a shower.'

Rukia smirked as she watched Ichigo enter the bathroom.

After a moment, she heard the toilet seat flip up, and then another moment of silence. Finally, Ichigo poked his head out, he looked surprised.

'Did you clean this?' He asked.

Rukia grinned and nodded. Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked.

'You better slow down, you'll hurt yourself...'

Rukia motioned to her back and winced. 'Too late.'

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head before retreating into the bathroom.

Rukia was glad Ichigo looked somewhat happy, the pain she caused her back seemed worth it if it was for him, because as she thought about it, he was going through pain for her, and their child.

Thinking of their child that she was carrying seemed to brighten Rukia's spirits too, and she felt happy as well. She would probably feel happier, if her back wasn't still smarting.

Rukia stretched out on the bed and assumed that this was officially naptime. As she closed her eyes, the sound of Ichigo's shower lulled her to sleep.

Rukia awoke to find Ichigo lying beside her, equally comatose. They were both exhausted after this week. Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo and was prepared to fall asleep again, when Ichigo's cell phone rang Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life', loudly.

_'WAKE ME UP! (Wake me up inside!) I CAN'T WAKE UP! (Wake me up inside!)WAKE UP! (Call my name and save me from the dark...'_

Damn Ichigo for picking such an appropriate ringtone.

Ichigo jumped and nearly fell out of bed, had his long legs not caught him. Ichigo stumbled over to the microwave, where his phone was lying and still ringing obnoxiously. Ichigo flipped the phone open impatiently.

'Hullo?' Ichigo slurred. 'Oh, Hi Yuzu...' Ichigo let out a yawn. 'No, you just caught me napping...' Ichigo listened intently to what his sister was saying on the other line. 'Tonight? Uhh, that sounds fine, what time? Ok, four o'clock. Yeah, thanks, love you too Yuzu. Bye.'

Ichigo slapped the phone shut and stumbled back to the bed, where he resumed his place beside Rukia. Rukia shifted in the bed. 'That Yuzu?' The half-asleep Rukia asked.

'Yep... We're goin' back to the house for dinner tonight. Yuzu absolutely insists.' Ichigo yawned.

'That'll be interesting...' Rukia mused drowsily.

'Mm.' Ichigo was already back asleep.

Rukia rolled over and looked at the clock. 1:47... She had better get up and start getting ready. She wanted to look awake at dinner tonight. A painful jab in her abdomen halted her steps, but only for a second as she steadied herself.

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic at exactly four o'clock. Ichigo slept until 3:00 and Rukia had to be a little rough to wake him. When he awoke, he too began to rush like a madperson. When they finally got to the clinic, they were utterly exhausted, Rukia in particular.

'Ichigo,' Rukia started as they approached the front door. 'You're not planning on staying too long are you?'

Ichigo knocked on the door. 'Not really... you feeling tired?'

'Yeah... kinda...' Rukia panted lightly as Ichigo led her into the house. She actually felt much more tired, but she really didn't want to spoil the evening ahead of them by worrying Ichigo.

The moment they got in, Yuzu eagerly ran to greet her brother with a large hug.

'Ichigo!' Yuzu squealed as she squeezed her brother, but only for a moment, because Yuzu's busy mind immediately snapped towards Rukia. 'Rukia!' Yuzu likewise gave Rukia a hug.

'Hi Yuzu...' Rukia sighed, almost breathlessly.

Yuzu was about to say something else, but Isshin bustled over to her and began to bawl emotionally, with rivers of tears streaming down his face. Karin followed close behind, looking rather uninterested.

'Oh! Look at our sweet little Rukia, already in full bloom!' Isshin cried. The last comment, of course, referred to her pregnancy... 'Oh the dear little thing! My first grandchild!'

Rukia was starting to feel very uncomfortable, and it showed. A deep blush spread across her face.

Isshin could have bawled all night, but Ichigo quickly put a stop to it. He started by grabbing his father roughly by the collar.

'Shut the hell up Dad!' Ichigo yelled, giving his father a shove and moving protectively towards Rukia. 'We came here for dinner, not a bawl-fest!'

Both Rukia and Yuzu sniggered at 'bawl-fest'. Ichigo gently glared at the two young ladies.

Ichigo turned to look back at his father, but he had already crawled away, keeping his tears to himself.

Rukia chuckled at the entire spectacle. She always enjoyed Kurosaki family gatherings, even if they were only informal ones.

The dinner Yuzu had prepared for them that evening was by far, the most elaborate ever. Yuzu had placed before them, probably if Rukia counted, a five course meal, complete with dessert. Rukia didn't feel like eating at all that evening, but was glad she did. One: She hadn't eaten a lot during the past month, and the food helped her feel better for the time being. Two: Yuzu's meals were always delicious. But, Rukia could feel that she overate, and was now beginning to feel sluggish and drowsy.

As they sat on the couch with the rest of the Kurosaki family that night, Rukia felt herself nod off, even though half of the conversations were directed towards her.

'Hey.' Ichigo tapped her, and she was startled out of her drowsiness. 'You ready to call it a night?' He asked gently.

Rukia nodded sleepily, and Yuzu instantly moaned.

'Aww... Do you have to go, Rukia?' Yuzu pleaded. Out of the Kurosaki twins, Yuzu had bonded the most with Rukia.

'I'm afraid so, Yuzu. Don't worry, we'll visit again...' Ichigo assured her as he helped Rukia stand up. 'Right Rukia?'

'We'll try...' Rukia sighed as Yuzu gave her a final hug, which was too tight for Rukia's aching body. 'Bye Yuzu...'

'Bye Rukia.' Rukia could see that Yuzu was holding back tears. 'I'll miss you!' Yuzu began to sob.

Meanwhile, Karin had come up beside Ichigo and playfully punched his arm. 'See ya...' She said nonchalantly.

'See ya later, Karin.' Ichigo smiled.

'Take care of her Ichigo...'

Ichigo turned to see his dad leaning in a nearby doorway, winking at him. For once, Isshin was mature.

'Bye dad...'

Isshin began to bawl again as he ran to Masaki's poster. Easy come, easy go...

Rukia and Ichigo left the clinic with two little girls watching from a window. One was crying, and the other was pretending that she didn't have to.

Rukia and Ichigo didn't know when they would see them again. They had gone two whole months with only phone calls, and even though they lived in the same town, school had started for the twins again (Ichigo and Rukia were fortunate, they graduated last year...), and they rarely saw each other, and with Rukia's health slowly declining, the visits would become even fewer and farther between.

The first thing Rukia did when she and Ichigo reached their apartment was lay down on the bed and groan.

'You okay Rukia?' Ichigo asked as he hung up her jacket.

'Byakuya was right...' She moaned as her hand caressed her stomach and instantly fell asleep.

And indeed he was... Rukia knew her health was declining, much more quickly than she was expecting. Rukia could feel excruciating pain with every movement, both hers and the baby's...

AN: Ok, I hope the transition between the last chapter and this chapter was smooth enough. I also hope this chapter wasn't too boring... The next chapter will be entirely from Ichigo's POV. Feedback Please!

PS: Does everyone understand why Yuzu is so sad to see them leave? They don't communicate often with Ichigo and Rukia, and now that school has started, it's likely that they will see them even less... :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Rukia!' Ichigo gently shook her. 'Rukia, come on, wake up!'

Rukia had fallen asleep two hours ago, and had barely moved. Hell, she hadn't even flinched when Ichigo shook her. She really _was_ tired. She had been for quite some time, and Ichigo wasn't exactly sure if he understood why... 'Please wake up, Rukia...'

'_Leave her be, Ichigo..._'

Ichigo whirled around to find the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana standing over him.

'She needs all the rest she can get...' Unohana continued.

Ichigo was shocked. 'Captain Unohana? How'd you, I mean, why-'

'Shh!' Unohana hissed as she knelt down beside Rukia and placed a hand to her stomach. 'Do not wake her... She recuperates while she is asleep.'

Ichigo stared at Unohana quizzically.

'Her Spirit Energy is dwindling, much faster than we anticipated; the baby is absorbing it too quickly... When she is awake, her Spiritual Pressure drops even faster.' Unohana clarified. 'At this rate the baby will absorb all of her Spirit Energy and kill Rukia before she can deliver...'

Ichigo nodded. 'Yeah, that's what Byakuya said... Is there anything we can do? Please Unohana, there must be some way.' He pleaded.

Unohana shook her head gravely. 'We will monitor her regularly, as will you... If she is strong enough in three months, we will have to induce her labor, there is no possible way she will carry the child full term... And even during labor there is still a chance that she will die... If she gets too much worse, bring her to the Soul Society, and we will do all we can.' Unohana handed Ichigo a small monitor, which was used to measure a person's Spiritual Pressure, in this case, Rukia's.

Ichigo hardly understood anything that Unohana had said, but he nodded dumbfoundedly as he looked towards Rukia's body on the bed. When he looked back to Unohana, she was gone, and a Hell Butterfly floated out of the lone window of the apartment.

Ichigo was confused. He had no idea how he could help Rukia, and it hurt him to know that... Whenever Rukia was in trouble, he always stormed in and saved her, but this time, he knew he was powerless to help her. But even if he couldn't save her, he vowed that, while she was alive, and even if she lived, he would be her shoulder to lean on...

Ichigo sat down beside her. It hurt him to think that the peaceful figure of the girl lying next to him was possibly fighting for her life as she slept.

Ichigo pulled the blanket over her and sighed. What if she didn't live? Where would that leave him? He knew he loved her, and that he couldn't go on without her. Ichigo pushed those thoughts from his mind just as he pushed the tears that were forming in his eyes away.

Rukia shifted in her sleep and Ichigo bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell her what Unohana had told him during her brief visit. He didn't want to tell her that she would die. He knew that for her, hearing it from her brother was still a jagged wound.

Rukia ground her teeth and whimpered in her sleep. Her hands clenched into fists as she curled into a tiny ball. Ichigo knew she was in pain, but was unsure of the cause.

Ichigo began to stroke her hair, but she continued to whimper. A small tear squeezed through her shut eyelids. Ichigo was worried... What now? He wasn't supposed to wake her, but should he? If she _was_ in pain, at least she could tell him why.

'Hey Rukia?' Ichigo held her hand gently. 'I need you to wake up for me...'

Rukia, who was still asleep, snatched her hand away, then mumbled something pained in her sleep.

'Rukia, please wake up.' Ichigo continued to gently shake her, didn't want to get rough.

Rukia continued to whimper, but she wasn't getting worse, so Ichigo decided that he would leave her alone for the time being, he had to get ready for bed soon anyway...

He enjoyed his paper route, but getting up at 4 o'clock in the morning for four months straight was killing him... But he did it for Rukia, and that seemed to allay his regrets.

Ichigo went to brush his teeth, and hopefully brush his worries from his head. No sooner than he had squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and began the monotonous chore of brushing, he heard Rukia scream in anguish from the main room.

Ichigo dropped his toothbrush and ran to her side where she was still groaning, not bothering to wipe the toothpaste off of his face.

Rukia was awake, and doubled over in pain, sweat streaming down her face. Her breath came in heaves, and she clutched at her stomach, continually fighting back groans. Ichigo felt Spiritual Pressure in the air, the baby's, no doubt.

'Rukia! Are you okay? What can I do?' Ichigo asked, urgently.

Rukia's only reply was stifled groans; she was in too much pain to talk. Ichigo continued to watch, as Rukia rode out her pain.

Minutes later, her pain subsided briefly. But, she continued to heave, and kept her eyes locked on Ichigo.

'Ichigo-' She winced weakly again, 'It moved, and it hurt... It hurt badly.'

'Rukia, I need you to tell me... Is there anything I can do for you?'

Rukia sat back gingerly and held her stomach, still trying to steady her erratic breathing. 'Ichigo,' she began quietly. 'Do you think there's any chance you'd be able to get me some pineapple?'

Ichigo felt his mouth drop. Pineapple? Rukia wanted pineapple? He wasn't sure what day of the week it was, but he knew for sure it was October... Where the hell was he going to find a pineapple in the middle of autumn?

'Rukia...' He felt his mouth dry, 'You want some pineapple?'

Rukia nodded, obviously wondering what the big deal was.

'Where am I gonna-?' Ichigo stopped talking, because he noticed that Rukia wasn't going to change her mind. If she wanted pineapple, she was going to get her pineapple, one way or another.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his jacket. 'Anything else you want?' No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, he mentally slapped himself. He knew she was going to want something else.

'Some chocolate covered pretzels if you can find them.' Rukia said with a teasing smile. The pain had mostly subsided, with the exception of an odd twitch now and again.

Exasperated, Ichigo nodded and went in search of the requested food.

Once Ichigo had gotten into town, he realized that he had completely forgotten one complication... Before he left, he glanced at the clock, it had read, 9:30, by now it was at least 10:00. As if finding pineapple and chocolate covered pretzels was hard enough, what store was going to be open at ten o'clock at night?

Ichigo sighed and trudged to the nearest all-night convenience store and prayed that they would have some form of pineapple.

Thirty minutes later, after finding the elusive can of pineapple, (he hoped Rukia would survive with canned) and fighting another teenage man, looking equally tired and confused, for the last bag of chocolate covered pretzels, Ichigo was on his way back to the apartment, hoping Rukia was still awake and okay...

Ichigo opened the door to the apartment quietly, and looked at the clock. 11:19. Damn, and he had to get up in five hours.

Rukia was still sitting in the same position Ichigo had left her in, with her hands on her stomach. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes looked deep in thought; she seemed to be listening intently.

'Hey Rukia-'

'Shh!' She hissed, listening harder.

Ichigo sighed and sat down beside her. After a few moments of silence: 'What do want first?' He asked as he held up both the pineapple and the coated pretzels.

Rukia eyed both treats greedily. 'Gimme the chocolate!'

Ichigo obediently handed her the pretzels and set the pineapple down on the nightstand.

As Rukia sat nibbling happily on her chocolate pretzels, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. For being very pregnant-looking at only four and a half months, she looked absolutely beautiful. She always had...

Rukia caught sight of Ichigo staring and smiled around the pretzel half in her mouth. Ichigo continued to stare wistfully at her. Rukia was beginning to feel the awkwardness, and in an attempt to rouse Ichigo from his 'trance' waved a chocolate pretzel in front of him, but Ichigo hardly noticed. He took the pretzel and began to eat it, but never once removed his eyes from her.

'Ichigo isn't it time you went to bed?' She asked. She was about fed up with his staring.

Ichigo blinked twice and shook his head. Then he looked at the clock and nearly choked on the pretzel still in his mouth when he saw what time it was, which was much later than he remembered. Ichigo began scuttling around the apartment, changing his clothes, locking the door, shutting the blinds, and such, all while muttering to himself.

Rukia chuckled at the sight, but soon became still as she felt the baby shift inside her. It stopped abruptly and Rukia felt all over her stomach, as if willing it to start moving again. After five minutes of constant poking, the baby did start moving again, to Rukia's delight. Rukia was surprised, because up till now, all of the baby's movements had hurt, if only slightly.

Ichigo was still running around, and Rukia couldn't concentrate anymore. 'Ichigo, you loud-mouth! Shut up and go to bed.' She scolded. The baby had stopped moving, and Rukia was rather disappointed.

In his surprise, Ichigo stubbed his toe and muttered something under his breath, before hopping into bed beside Rukia, who was still fiddling with her stomach.

Ichigo felt his eyelids slam shut, and no sooner than he drifted off to sleep, he felt Rukia shaking him.

'Ichigo! Wake up!' She whispered urgently.

Ichigo rolled over to find Rukia _still_ in her sitting position.

'Give me your hand.' She pleaded.

Ichigo groaned and shut his eyes, drawing his pillow up over his head.

'Rukia, I have to get up in four hours, and I would like to sleep before then...' He groaned, still under his pillow.

'Please?' She whimpered.

'No...' he said firmly

Rukia sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Ichigo's hand from under his pillow. He tried to hold it back, but Rukia was stronger, so she was finally able to press his hand firmly to his stomach.

Ichigo groaned, but the movement of his child caused him to sit up sharply.

Ichigo stared at Rukia in unbelief and she smiled back. Ichigo was genuinely fascinated, so he pressed his hand more firmly on Rukia's stomach. Faint traces of Spiritual Pressure were present, but not like the surges they had felt before. As Ichigo felt his child move, he couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his face. He looked back up at Rukia excitedly, but found that she had just fallen asleep. Her head was slumped over and her breathing was deep and steady, but her hand was still on top of his. She was out cold...

Ichigo, suddenly somber, realized just how exhausted she was each day. He gently helped her lay back down and kissed her goodnight. And though she was deep in sleep, he felt her kiss him back.

Ichigo never realized how much he loved her, and how much he loved his unborn child.

AN: I hope this chapter describing the seriousness of Rukia's condition made sense. I wanted to keep Unohana in it more, but the story moved forward better this way... We will get to more of the characters later in the story, I promise. Well? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I gratefully accept criticism, good or bad... Thanks for reading!

PS: To the reviewer EJ: This chapter had been written for a while before you left your review. Don't worry, I KNOW Rukia needed a doctor. Also, I have written up to chapter 14 by now, there might be a baby shower, there might not. It depends on how long I have Orihime visit in the coming chapters. That may end up being 'The baby shower'. Thanks for the Feedback/suggestions. You seemed to be able to 'read' ahead.

Thanks again everyone!

Also I'm taking a vote, since I have the story practically done by now, would everyone one me to upload it faster, or continue uploading at my current pace? Faster or stay at the same pace? LET ME KNOW!


	8. Chapter 8

In the Blink of an Eye - Ch.8

Unohana had come back the next day to show Ichigo and Rukia how to work the Spiritual Pressure monitor she had given them. It hooked up to Rukia's wrist, sat there for a half hour, then gave a reading. Most times, the monitor's reading was dangerously low.

Weeks passed for Rukia and Ichigo in their tiny, shabby apartment. Unohana visited about every two weeks to check on Rukia and how she was doing. Usually, Rukia was alone, as Ichigo was forced to pick up a few shifts during the day at the local restaurant waiting tables because his route wasn't paying quite enough.

To Rukia's immense relief, Unohana was able to tell her that the baby was healthy and thriving. The bad part of that news was that its thriving was at Rukia's expense. As it grew, she became weaker and weaker...

Rukia found herself sleeping all night through, and then practically all day. She was so tired that she even slept through the baby's constant, and most times painful, kicking and jabbing, and the now ever-present second Spiritual Pressure. The child hurt her constantly; with one kick, the baby had cracked her rib. To Rukia, it felt like it was demanding something, but Rukia didn't know what. Rukia had also noticed, that on the weekends, when Ichigo was usually off, the baby seemed to back off on its 'demanding' and act more like a normal unborn baby, and Rukia could actually enjoy her pregnancy. This got Rukia thinking...

Today, Unohana had brought Byakuya with her, as he had insisted he see his sister again. Byakuya looked restless. His eyes showed an unknown emotion. Fear, love, disgust, hate? Rukia couldn't tell for sure...

Unohana had Rukia sit on the bed, as she set up a monitor and connected several wires to seemingly random ports.

'And how are you today Rukia? Is your rib feeling better? Any more injuries?' Unohana asked, her head searching for the final input.

Rukia stifled a yawn and tried to open her drooping eyelids.

'I'm okay for the moment, but I'm constantly sore and sleep most of the day...'

Unohana nodded gravely. 'As to be expected...'

'Unohana, is it possible for the baby to be emotionally connected with someone else, say, the father?' Rukia asked.

Unohana stood up for a moment and pondered Rukia's question. 'I don't see why it would be impossible, so it must be possible... why?' she finally answered

'It feels like it wants something, and when Ichigo's here with me, it feels appeased, and almost, content.' Rukia thought for sure her idea sounded silly.

'The logic is sound...' Byakuya interrupted as Unohana began to speak.

Rukia hadn't noticed Byakuya's presence, and instantly snapped her head to look at him.

'Hello Brother.' Rukia tried to greet her brother easily.

Byakuya nodded his hello. Rukia could tell that her brother was still greatly traumatized, even practically three months later.

Unohana, who had finally plugged everything in and turned on the monitor screen, began to clarify everything for Rukia, who was looking at the contraption cluelessly.

'We're going to try an ultrasound today, to see better how the baby is developing.' She stated. 'So lift your shirt...'

Rukia, still uncomfortable around her brother, slowly obeyed, but afterward attempted to conceal her large, bruised, and bare stomach. Unohana noticed.

'If you're uncomfortable, I can dismiss your brother...' She commented gently.

Up till then, Byakuya had hung back and tried to look uninterested as usual, but at that proposition, he glared at Rukia deeply, as if to say: 'Don't you dare...' Rukia's eyes met his and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

'No, it's fine...' She began awkwardly, before beckoning him to her bedside. 'I need him here.'

Byakuya instantly softened and erased his gaze, and hurried to Rukia, grasping her small hand in his much bigger one.

Normally, Rukia would have wanted Ichigo to be the man that held her hand, but she felt contented and safe with her beloved brother as Unohana began.

Rukia flinched as the gel touched her stomach and Unohana began probing with the instrument. Rukia felt her heartbeat quicken, but was soon at ease as she felt a comforting squeeze from her brother. She looked at him and finally understood the emotion he carried: Love, coated with fear. Fear of losing his sister.

All throughout the procedure, Unohana kept her eyes glued to the screen, but remained silent. Rukia noticed finally Unohana's grave expression. The screen was blank.

'Is something wrong?' Rukia asked timidly.

Unohana looked to Rukia. 'Not wrong,' she began 'But complicating. The Spiritual Pressure, the baby's in particular because yours has been drained so low, is jamming the equipment; I can't get a picture, a heartbeat, anything...' Unohana motioned to the screen and continued to probe Rukia's belly. After a few more minutes of unfruitful trying, Unohana wiped off Rukia's stomach, calling it quits. 'Nothing...' she said, shaking her head. 'I'm sorry Rukia,' Unohana had to get straight to the point, 'we're going to have to deliver you in three weeks, at the most. The baby's growing too fast and too strong. Your heartbeat is slowing drastically. It will give out if we wait any longer... The Spiritual Pressure is just too hard on your body.'

Rukia nodded solemnly as she lowered her shirt and watched her brother back away. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she felt the child move.

'I'll die if we waited any longer?' She asked, her gaze wandering to her brother.

Unohana nodded. 'You will spend the last week in the Soul Society. Consider these doctor's orders, you will stay in bed also, so as to conserve your energy.' Unohana began to pack things up. 'And try to keep Ichigo close to you, if your theory is correct, this may help to slow the baby's absorption down...'

An hour later, Unohana and Byakuya had packed everything up and were preparing to leave.

'We will be back in two weeks... Call us if anything happens before then.' Unohana said, sounding stern and serious.

Rukia nodded, and both Byakuya and Unohana disappeared through a Sen Kaimon gate. Rukia was hurt, as her brother didn't even look back at her before leaving. But Rukia was expecting that; she couldn't imagine the shame she brought on the Kuchiki family.

Rukia pulled herself off the bed and slowly waddled to the bathroom. On the way to the shower stall, she passed the dreaded mirror... Rukia never thought of herself as one that overly obsessed about her appearance, but every time she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel disgusted and depressed.

Her hair was a matted mess; her tired eyes were sunken deep into her sockets, her clothes barely fit over her stomach, and she was paler than she ever was before.

Truly she was a dismal sight. It's no wonder her brother thought she would die. Rukia too, was beginning to feel in her heart that she wasn't going to make it through...

Rukia was so absorbed in looking at the mirror and thinking about her rapidly decreasing life-span, she didn't see Ichigo's head appear above her own in the mirror. She also hadn't felt his arms snake under her shirt and come to a resting spot on her belly as he massaged it gently.

'How'd it go?' He whispered gently into her ear.

Rukia chuckled and looked into his brown eyes. 'I didn't hear you come in...' Rukia felt Ichigo's grasp around her waist tighten.

'But how did it go?' Ichigo asked again, seriously.

Rukia twisted in his grasp and kissed him firmly. She had almost forgotten what his mouth felt like. Sure she had kissed him recently, but not like this. They hadn't kissed like this in a while. After a few long and precious moments, the baby kicked impatiently inside her, and so they had to stop...

'It's better now that you're here...' She said as she cuddled closer, when she could finally speak.

Ichigo sighed and held her. 'I have to work tomorrow, I'm sorry.'

Rukia snapped her head up. 'Tomorrow, why?'

'Cuz, they needed someone to pick up an extra shift at the restaurant, and I figured we needed the money...' Ichigo tried to reason.

'But I need you Ichigo,' Rukia felt her tears come back 'I need you more than ever...' Rukia buried her head in Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo began to stroke her raven hair. 'It's a short shift Rukia, only five hours... can you manage that long?'

Rukia wiped her tears away, 'I guess I'll have too...'

Ichigo tried to smile, then pulled a small package seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Rukia. 'Here, this is from Orihime... I bumped into her at work. She said she hopes you like them.'

Rukia carefully undid Orihime's neatly tied bow and opened the package. When Rukia discovered what delicious treat the package held, had she been in better health, she would have jumped up and down in glee. Instead, Rukia squeaked with happiness, for inside the package were Orihime's world infamous... pudding-filled rice balls.

Rukia instantly picked out the biggest, tastiest looking pudding filled treat and shoved it into her mouth. She held out the package to Ichigo. 'Want one?' She asked giddily.

Ichigo grimaced lightly. 'No way! I have normal taste-buds, remember?'

Rukia shrugged as she began her second rice ball. 'Mm!' she began with a full mouth. 'Give me your hand.' Without giving Ichigo a choice, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to a somewhat distinctive knob on her stomach. 'I'm trying to decide if it's his elbow or not... what do you think?'

Ichigo looked a little eager. 'So it's a boy?'

Rukia shook her head, 'No, but I'm not calling him an 'it' any longer...' Rukia decided to change the subject by forcing her treats under Ichigo's nose again. 'Sure you don't want one?' She asked sweetly.

Ichigo just shook his head in disgust.

Rukia shrugged again and began her third treat. 'More for us...'

'You can have 'em...'

Rukia attempted to stick out her tongue, but ended up spitting a mouthful of half-chewed rice/pudding mixture onto the floor.

Rukia blushed as she surveyed the minor mess. 'Oops.' Rukia bent over to begin cleaning, but Ichigo stopped her.

'You go sit down; I'll take care of it...'

Rukia wiped her mouth and planted a kiss on Ichigo's cheek before making her way to their bed.

As Ichigo wiped the floor, Rukia discovered that in five minutes, she had finished all six rice treats that Orihime had given her. Rukia sighed in disappointment as she threw the package in the trash.

Finally, Rukia, full of rice balls, fell asleep exactly at 5:30, curled up in Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo liked playing with Rukia's belly, so he began poking it, seeing if the baby would move for him. Soon enough, it did begin to move, and Ichigo was perfectly contented as he laid with Rukia in his lap and his hands on their child. His fun was soon spoiled when Rukia woke up.

'What are you doing you idiot? Don't wake him up! He hurts, dammit!' She yelled. As soon as she felt the continuous jabs, Rukia sighed and began to pace the room in an attempt to 'rock' the baby back to sleep. Ichigo chuckled lightly as he watched her. She glared at him and he soon stopped.

'You look beautiful, you know that Rukia?' Ichigo asked dreamily.

Rukia sat down on the bed, having finally appeased the baby. 'I'll be happy when I finally pop him out,' Rukia said, wincing and rubbing her belly, 'this is killing me...' Rukia tried to smile, but instead laid down and fell asleep again.

'Hey Rukia?' Ichigo asked.

'Hm?'

'I love you...'

'Love you too Ichigo...' Rukia slurred as she fell asleep.

MEANWHILE IN HUECO MUNDO:

Sosuke Aizen sat behind his desk, his evil hands wringing together a diabolical plan, as his henchman, Gin Ichimaru entered, with his usual sadistic grin on his face.

'You called, Lord Aizen?' Gin asked with his usual sneer.

Aizen nodded. 'It seems Rukia Kuchiki has proven herself useful to us once again... I want you to bring her and the child she carries to me, unharmed...'

Gin shivered as the evil plan crept up his spine. 'Yes Lord Aizen, right away.' Gin said with a bow as he left the horrible man known as Aizen's presence.

AN: Okay I hope this chapter made sense as well... And I'm sorry I had to put Aizen in the story, but don't worry, there's a happy ending in store! :D Sorry if it got too boring towards the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading! Feedback Please!


	9. Chapter 9

In the Blink of an Eye – Ch. 9

Rukia slept all through the night, and when she finally awoke the next morning at 10:30, Ichigo was gone, and she felt very lonely indeed. She had been confined to bed, and she needed something to do... Rukia reached for the phone. If anything, she would call and at least thank Orihime for the treats that she devoured in ten minutes.

Rukia shakily dialed the Orihime's number and waited for her to pick up. The phone rang and rang, and finally went to Orihime's answering machine.

'Hi! This is Orihime! Sing your song at the beep! ***giggle***'

Rukia began to leave a message. 'Hi Orihime, it's Rukia, I was just-'

Rukia was cut off mid-sentence as Orihime picked up and squealed into the mouthpiece.

'Hi Rukia! Sorry I didn't pick up! I'm in the middle of baking! How's it going? Are you feeling okay?'

Rukia forgot how much Orihime liked to talk...

'Oh, I'm doing good, I was just wondering, if you were unoccupied, if you wouldn't mind coming over and keeping me company for a few hours. Ichigo's working, and he doesn't like me being here alone...'

'Oh sure Rukia!'

Rukia winced as she held the speaker further away from her ear. Orihime was too loud, but Rukia loved her for that.

'Really?' Rukia asked.

'Of course Rukia!' Orihime giggled. 'Just let me finish cleaning up and I'll be over in a jiffy, okay?'

'Oh sure-'

'Okay, Bye Rukia!' Orihime squealed and hung up the phone.

Rukia's ears were ringing by the time she heard the dial-tone and hung up. Orihime was always good company, and she was sure they would have a good time.

Rukia waddled to the bathroom to get herself presentable for her company. The least she could do for Orihime was not scare her to death with her horrifying appearance.

Rukia had just gotten out of the shower and thrown some clothes on when the doorbell rang.

'Coming!' She called as she stuck her arm through the sleeve of her shirt.

Rukia looked through the peephole, and sure enough, on the other side of the door stood Orihime, accompanied by a smallish box.

'It's me, Orihime!' Orihime called from the other side of the door.

Rukia hurriedly unlocked the door and welcomed Orihime in.

'Oh my goodness, Rukia! Look at you!' Orihime gushed. 'You look so cute!'

Rukia smoothed out her clothes and awkwardly shrugged. 'Well, I don't know about that-'

Before Rukia could say anymore, Orihime had enveloped her in a huge hug.

'It's good to see you Orihime, thank you so much for the rice balls, they were as delicious as always.' Rukia smiled at the redhead.

'Oh my goodness Rukia!' Orihime gasped. 'I almost forgot! Here!' Orihime handed the box she had brought to Rukia. 'Open it! Open it!'

Rukia giggled as she opened the flaps to the box, and out of the box, Rukia pulled out an odd-colored snacking cake. Rukia chuckled and shook her head. 'You have got to stop feeding me... seriously.' Rukia didn't want to know what was in the snack she held.

Orihime was still as jubilant as ever. 'It's my special Choco-Jelly Sugar Death Torte! It's eggplant cream sponge cake with green bean jelly filling and chocolate frosting!' Orihime seemed very pleased with herself.

Rukia gawked at the cake. She wasn't going to get out of eating this mess...

'It's already cut Rukia, what do say we have a piece now?' Orihime asked with a giggle.

Rukia lifted out a piece for each of them, and tried to prepare her taste buds for the oncoming flavor apocalypse.

Rukia watched as Orihime happily bit into her piece and hummed her approval. Rukia licked her lips and nibbled the end. To her pleasant surprise, the mess that sounded disgusting was actually fabulously delicious. Rukia took a bigger bite, and then a bigger bite. And before she knew it, she had finished her piece before Orihime had finished hers.

'Wow Rukia, you're done already!' Orihime glowed, 'How was it? Wasn't it delicious?'

Rukia wasn't sure where Orihime came up with her lethal recipes, but this torte _was_ absolutely delicious.

'It was, Orihime, thank you.' Rukia said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

'Oh my goodness Rukia, am I wearing you out? Why don't you lie down and take it easy?' A concerned Orihime asked.

'Oh no, Orihime, you're company, I couldn't just ignore you...' Rukia was tired, but she didn't want to leave Orihime alone in the apartment.

'Rukia... I can see how tired you are... You look terrible. The least you can do for yourself is sleep.' The serious side of Orihime was exposing itself.

Fifteen minutes later, after Orihime had nearly forced her, Rukia was lying on the bed, and her eyelids threatened to slam shut.

Before Rukia gave in to sleep, she thought she saw sadness in Orihime's eyes.

Orihime watched as Rukia slept. In all the silence, she had time to think. Orihime knew it would be hard for her to see Rukia pregnant with Ichigo's child, but not this hard. For the longest time, Orihime's greatest desire was to carry Ichigo's children. But in the end, Rukia, not Orihime, had come along and filled the vacant spot in Ichigo's heart.

Orihime brushed a tear away and began eating another piece of the torte. She was happy for both of them, but she really wished it was her that Ichigo cared for, not Rukia.

Orihime mentally slapped herself and shook her horrid thoughts from her head. How could she be thinking selfishly against Rukia? They were the closest of friends, and Orihime knew that Rukia would never want to hurt her, so Orihime vowed she would do the same.

Her opportunity would come when she heard the door creak eerily open...

Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and went to investigate, her heart already pounding in her chest. What if was some crazy burglar or something?

'Hello?' She called anxiously as she looked down the desolate hallway. She looked down the other side, and found it to be empty also. She assumed it was a fluke, and the door accidentally unlatched. She shut the door and latched it securely, then tried to steady her heart rate.

Orirhime had finally re-gathered her wits, so she decided she would tidy up Rukia's apartment for her, but when she turned around, she bumped straight into... Gin and Aizen.

Orihime gasped in horror. The two men she feared the most, were standing menacingly before her. What did they want here?

'Well hello Orihime...' Gin said smoothly 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Orihime couldn't move, and she couldn't speak, she thought she whispered something, but she couldn't tell. Her body felt numb, paralyzed with fear.

Aizen moved closer to her. 'It's been a while, Orihime...' He breathed in her face.

Orihime could feel the evil radiating from both of the men. Her mind snapped back to Rukia, who was still sleeping soundly.

Orihime didn't want any danger to come to Rukia. That was her top priority.

'What do you want here?' Orihime asked shakily. She was trying to sound brave, but she knew her voice had betrayed her fear.

Gin chuckled, 'Oh don't worry my dear, we're not here for you.'

Aizen leaned over and whispered to Gin. 'Take them both; we wouldn't want her to go off running her mouth.'

Gin nodded and grinned cruelly, his eyes never once opened.

'Oops,' He said as he turned back to Orihime and drew Shinso. 'I guess I lied...'

Orihime couldn't react; she was glued in her place. Gin's incredible Spiritual Pressure crushed her body. Orihime felt herself sway and fall to the ground, her head hitting something hard on the way down and knocking her out.

Gin grinned smugly at Aizen before hoisting Orihime over his shoulder. 'This seems strangely familiar, Sosuke...'

'Shut up and hurry.' Aizen snapped. 'If we're here any longer it could jeopardize everything. I want to get home quickly, and I'm not planning on complications...' Aizen walked over to Rukia's bedside and roughly picked her up.

Rukia woke with a start, and it wasn't before long that she too was trembling at the sight of Aizen and Gin.

'You knew we'd come, didn't you?' Aizen asked her coolly. 'You knew I couldn't stay away from such a raw power... The child will be a magnificent addition to my forces. The child of a Soul Reaper, a child with uncontrollable Spiritual Power, set against the Soul Society itself...' Aizen raised an eyebrow. 'The thought would send shivers up my spine.'

'Why Orihime then? I know why you want me, but why her?' Rukia asked. She would go with Aizen. She would rather her child to grow up with the evil man, than die by his hand. Because Rukia knew, if she didn't cooperate, she and her baby would both die.

'Have you forgotten, Rukia? Surely your memory isn't that poor...' Aizen asked as Gin prepared the gate to Hueco Mundo. 'She also has an intriguing, unexplainable power. We would've gotten to her again sooner or later... Kidnapping you both now is the same principle of killing two birds with one stone. We've come all this way, why settle for half of the prize?'

By now, Gin had the gate ready, and as Aizen carried her through, Rukia started to squirm, but Aizen held her tighter. Would she ever see Ichigo again? Would he ever see their baby? Would both she and Orihime live beyond today?

The questions that whirled through Rukia's head as Aizen carried her closer to Los Noches and the reality of her capture set in. Also, wondering what Aizen would do with her child... what level of cruelness were they capable of? Rukia didn't want to find out.

Her only comfort as both she and Orihime were dumped roughly into a cell in Los Noches was that she knew when Ichigo found out what happened, no doubt, he would charge into Hueco Mundo to rescue them both... At least, such was Rukia's hope. Rukia, who was sitting beside Orihime's still-limp body, began to cry.

Ichigo was exhausted. As easy as waiting tables seemed when he started, every now and then you come across the one customer that seems to have a perpetual bad attitude. Ichigo counted, and he had seven of that kind of people, all in five hours.

As Ichigo walked home, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of Rukia, waiting for him when he walked in the door.

Ichigo jangled the money in his pocket. He hadn't doted on Rukia recently, so he stopped by a toy store on his way home. He was still in his work uniform and was tired as hell, but he didn't care. He was doing _everything_ for Rukia.

After intensely examining the stuffed animals, Ichigo had finally found exactly what Rukia would adore. It was Chappy the Rabbit, in the largest size Ichigo could afford, which was relatively big. He paid for the Rabbit and began to walk home, feeling happier with every step. He didn't care if he looked stupid carrying a large Chappy through town.

As Ichigo neared their apartment, he could already imagine Rukia's face full of glee.

Ichigo opened the door and peeked inside.

'Hello?' He gently called. He stepped inside and surveyed the small room. Rukia was nowhere to be found, and all was quiet. Ichigo put the large Chappy down and knocked on the bathroom door. 'Hey Rukia, you in there?' More silence greeted Ichigo's ears. He opened the door and looked inside. Nothing...

_'She's gone, Ichigo Kurosaki...'_

Ichigo knew that voice... Ichigo looked over his shoulder, and there stood Byakuya Kuchiki.

'What do you mean, gone?' The dumbfounded Ichigo asked.

'She's been taken...'

'Taken? By who?'

Byakuya was getting angry. 'You fool...' He hissed angrily as he took a few steps towards Ichigo. 'I came here, and I warned you... I told you Aizen would want the child. He came, and he took her away...' Byakuya paused to gather himself; he was letting his anger get the best of him.

Ichigo felt his heart stop. 'Aizen? Damn him...' Ichigo clenched his fist. He was angry, not only as Aizen, but himself. He should have been here to protect her... 'We gotta go get her, before he does something to her.'

'Ichigo, I admire your bravery, but there is more...' Byakuya inhaled deeply. 'He's also taken Orihime Inoue...'

Ichigo wheeled as more bad news struck him. 'Orihime? What'd he want her for?'

'Apparently the ladies were visiting, and he came, expecting to find only Rukia. Instead he found both, and carried them off...'

'So what are we going to do?' Ichigo asked urgently. There was no way he was going to abandon Rukia when they had come so far, especially since she had to be delivered in the next few weeks, and he wasn't going to sit around and let Aizen have his twisted way with his child.

_'We're going to save her, dumbass...'_ Another familiar voice rang out.

Byakuya's red-haired lieutenant walked up behind Ichigo and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'You in?' Renji asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'Like you have to ask? The hell I am!' he nearly yelled. 'He's taken them to Los Noches, right Byakuya?'

Byakuya nodded solemnly. 'We tracked their Spiritual Pressure as far as we could... It is the most logical location.'

'Well, when are we going?' Ichigo asked. He was eager to save Rukia and Orihime and be done with it. The more they lingered in the World of the Living, the closer all three of them (Rukia, the baby, and Orihime) were to death.

'Kisuke Urahara has the gate all ready for us... We are to leave as soon as we have you.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Ichigo was getting sick of all the talking and wanted to be on their way.

Ichigo thrust his Combat Pass onto his chest and emerged a Soul Reaper. Ichigo prepared to jump out the window. He wasn't going to wait any longer for Byakuya or Renji, although in the back of his mind, he wondered why they weren't making as big of a fuss as he was. Weren't Rukia and the baby's lives in danger?

As Ichigo neared Urahara's shop, he understood why both Renji and Byakuya weren't chomping at the proverbial 'bit' to barge into Hueco Mundo... Byakuya wasn't interested, because Rukia had disobeyed her brother, in a way, and gotten pregnant. If Byakuya were any other kind of man, he could've had Rukia cast out of the family Kuchiki. Renji might not have cared simply because he might still have a grudge against him from taking Rukia away.

As Ichigo turned into the last alley, where Urahara's shop was located, he heard the familiar, obnoxious voice of Jinta, and the quiet voice of Ururu.

When the children watched Ichigo screech to a halt right in front of them, they hurried away into the shop, leaving Ichigo outside alone. Presently Kisuke Urahara came out to meet Ichigo, with his signature fan splayed out across his face.

'It took you long enough Ichigo...' Kisuke said as he slapped his fan shut. 'Are you ready to go to Hueco Mundo?'

Ichigo opened his mouth to say 'Yes', but Renji's voice behind him said 'No'.

Ichigo whirled around to face not only Renji, but Byakuya also...

'He's not going anywhere without us...' Renji smirked lightly.

AN: A big thank you to everyone reading! I'm sorry I haven't been as grateful as I should. I honestly do appreciate all that my readers do for me... Anyway... How is the story coming together? Is the story moving too fast? Originally, I didn't want this story to be one of those 20 chapter dealies, so I'm trying to keep it short and easy to read... I know how precious time is, so I don't want to be using anymore of yours than I have to... :) Anyhow, Thank You everyone! Feedback please!

PS: If the story has just turned in the complete WRONG direction, now is the time to stop reading. Cuz I don't have any other ideas of what I could do... I'm gonna move right on. Aizen's part in the story isn't much, it gets back to Rukia very quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Blink of an Eye – Chapter 10

Ichigo was grateful for Renji and Byakuya, his first impression was that they wouldn't go with him at all. As they ran through Hueco Mundo towards Los Noches, all three of them kept on high alert. Even though most of Aizen's Arrancars were defeated, there was still a rogue one or two wandering around. So far, they had only encountered one, and Byakuya had sent it packing with just one Scatter of Zenbonsakura.

Aizen apparently wasn't overly concerned with the security of Los Noches...

Finally, Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji were able to slow their pace to walk, and try to figure out the rest of their rescue plan...

'Where is everybody?' Ichigo wondered aloud.

'You haven't heard?' Renji asked. 'Our forces have kept Aizen at bay for some time... He's still a threat himself, but the strength of his followers has dwindled...'

Ichigo looked to Byakuya in surprise, and Byakuya nodded his affirmation.

'That's why he wants the child; with its power, he can restore much of his formal strength...'

Ichigo was utterly confused. 'How could he do that?'

'Do you want to sit back and find out?' Byakuya asked coldly.

Ichigo shook his head.

They walked in silence until they came to the gates of Los Noches, Aizen's fortress.

Ichigo had entered Los Noches once before, and was fortunate that Aizen had yet to update the security system. Ichigo knew how to get inside, and soon they were skulking inside, trying to figure out where Orihime and Rukia were being kept. Why was it so easy? Were they already too late?

Rukia had passed out when she hit the floor of the cell she shared with Orihime. Rukia had just woken up not fifteen minutes ago, and was beginning to observe her surroundings.

Strangely enough, their cell was larger than their apartment back in the World of the Living. The door was not iron bars, but an ordinary door, with a lock, of course. There was a shabby bed in a corner, a toilet, and a sink. On the bed, there was a set of clothes for each lady. Not much for comfort, but it was definitely cleaner.

Although Aizen was pure evil and often merciless, he seemed like a gentlemen, trying to make the ladies comfortable.

Rukia looked around and began to rub her head, which was still hurting. Rukia found Orihime lying on the bed; she was finally awake, too. Rukia hurried as quickly as her very pregnant body would let her, to Orihime's side.

'Orihime?' Rukia asked gently. 'Are you okay?'

Orihime rolled over to face Rukia, her face was stained with trails of tears. Apparently, Orihime had been crying for a while.

'I'm so sorry, Rukia. This all my fault...' Orihime began through her returning tears.

Rukia interrupted gently. 'Orihime, don't you dare say that this was your fault... Aizen didn't even come for me, he came for the baby.'

'But, I should have done something...'

'Orihime, there was nothing you could've done to stop him.'

Rukia took Orihime, who was a little taller than she was, into her arms and hugged her. 'Just that we're here together and still alive is comfort to me... Now please, no more talk of whose fault it is, or who couldn't do what, okay?'

Orihime nodded and continued to cry in Rukia's arms. Rukia could feel her own tears approaching as she thought of all the possible things Aizen would do to her baby.

Their thoughts and tears were interrupted as the door to the cell clanged and opened. Aizen entered first, followed by Gin, who carried a syringe and a needle. The ladies quickly released each other from their grasps and stood up sharply, their faces clearing betraying their fear. Gin only smiled maliciously.

'Please ladies, try to relax; don't get your hair in a knot.' He smoothed as he injected the syringe into a small bottle he pulled from his cloak. 'We just want to talk to Rukia for a moment...'

Orihime protectively thrust herself in front of a frightened Rukia.

'Not while I can move, you're not!'

Aizen sighed as he pointed a finger towards Orihime. 'Bakudo 61...'

Before either Orihime or Rukia could react, Orihime was bound and lying helplessly on the floor.

Rukia was scared. Now what? She couldn't run, she couldn't fight. Hell, she could barely move due to the strain the baby continued to put on her body.

Gin tested the syringe then moved towards Rukia. Rukia sat down and drew her knees in front of her stomach. This was all she could come up with to try to protect the baby.

Gin turned back to Aizen. 'Looks like she wants to be uncooperative Sosuke...'

Aizen nodded and approached Rukia. He stepped on her knees, causing them to straighten against the floor. Gin fastened Rukia's legs to the floor.

Rukia couldn't breathe... what were they doing? Rukia felt her body become limp as Aizen stretched her arms and secured them above her head. By now, Rukia was laying face-up on the floor, secured Inquisition-style, with her stomach thoroughly exposed.

Aizen motioned to Gin, and Gin obediently handed him the syringe. Gin stooped down and ripped Rukia's shirt open and exposed her stomach even more. Rukia heard Orihime gasp in horror, probably because of the bruises that covered it. (If this was the Japanese version of the anime, this would be the time for Orihime to whimper: 'Kuchiki-san')

Rukia saw Aizen getting closer and closer to her stomach with the needle. Rukia started hyperventilating... The needle was close now. Rukia closed her eyes as the needle slid slowly and painfully into her swollen belly. She ground her teeth as Aizen pushed the plunger and injected the liquid. Rukia could feel herself get woozy as Aizen slowly pulled the needle out. Aizen and Gin stood up and prepared to leave the room, not bothering to untie their captives.

'What have you done?' Rukia yelled through her tears.

Aizen turned around. 'We've added some serum to mature the child farther, and have induced your labor... If you do not give birth in two weeks, we will be forced to cut the child out of you...' Aizen said coldly.

Rukia couldn't believe her ears... the thought of the horridness of Aizen made her scream.

She only stopped screaming when she heard the door slam. Rukia looked up to find the door closed and locked tightly.

Rukia heard a snap and a hiss and she discovered that both hers and Orihime's bonds had withered away.

Rukia's hands immediately went to her stomach and cradled it in her arms, sobbing into it. Rukia felt her baby move inside her, and she began to cry harder. She had failed the baby. She knew it was her responsibility to protect it, and she had just blown it... Rukia could feel the fear of the baby as well, and begin to rub her stomach, to try and comfort it. 'I'm so sorry baby...' She cried.

The baby continued to move, and Rukia couldn't help but chuckle as she watched and felt a lump move from one side of her stomach to the other.

Orihime watched from the other side of the room as Rukia communicated with her baby. Orihime crawled to Rukia's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She too began to cry.

'I'm so sorry, Rukia... I'm so sorry.'

'Orihime?'

'Rukia, I've been so horrible...' Orihime cried.

'Orihime, no you havn-'

'Rukia, I love Ichigo, I've loved him forever!' Orihime blurted out. 'All I ever wanted was to carry his children...' she sniffed... 'And when I heard you were pregnant, I was happy for you, but in the back of my head, there was always a raging jealousy... I'm sorry. Please forgive me Rukia!' Orihime cried as she grasped Rukia and cried into her shoulder.

Rukia couldn't help but hold Orihime back. She knew that Orihime loved Ichigo, but she never knew the magnitude or how it was continually eating her up.

'Orihime-'

'Please Rukia; say you'll forgive me...' Orihime pleaded.

Rukia slowly nodded. Orihime sat back and wiped her tears away. 'Thank you, Rukia... I'm so sorry.'

Rukia could feel her stomach begin to hurt, she knew wasn't going into labor, but it hurt just the same. Rukia grunted in anguish as she doubled over.

'Rukia! Are you alright?' Orihime asked frantically.

'I'm okay,' Rukia grunted, 'I just need to lay down for a while.'

Orihime sprang up and helped Rukia onto the bed. Rukia laid her head back, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the baby. 'I really am sorry...' Rukia heard Orihime chirp.

Rukia opened an eye and smiled gently. 'Think no more of it, Orihime.' She said before closing her eyes again.

Ichigo, Byakuya, and Renji continued to run through Los Noches. Their goal: To find Aizen's chamber, kick his ass for personal satisfaction, then storm off to save Rukia and Orihime, hoping that they weren't too late.

Ichigo, the last time he was here, had made a mental note of where Aizen's personal office was and led Renji and Byakuya straight to it.

As they rounded the final corner before entering the long corridor that led to Aizen's office, Ichigo began to feel his blood boil and his anger at the man who dare kidnap, Rukia, his friend, and his child.

Ichigo kicked open the door to Aizen's office, and sure enough, behind a strong desk, there sat Aizen, with Gin hovering over his shoulder. At the sight of Ichigo, Aizen chuckled lightly.

'You came sooner than we expected Kurosaki...'

Ichigo couldn't stand Aizen's easiness. 'What have you done with Rukia?' Ichigo yelled. 'And Orihime too!'

Aizen stood up and walked towards Ichigo. 'There's no need to worry, young Ryoka. If anything, we've saved Rukia's life.'

'Where is she?' Ichigo yelled.

'Listen, Ryoka, we're not keen on just handing Rukia over to you, if that's what you're getting at... Our forces may be weak at the moment, but we ourselves are not as weak as that.' Aizen paused to look back at Gin, then look back. 'But if you are stupid enough, we are willing to negotiate...'

Rukia was in so much pain, words couldn't describe it. Apparently, the maturing portion of the serum was working, and Rukia felt a deep, stabbing pain in her belly. She even thought she felt the baby writhing, too. The pain originated in her stomach, and then rippled and twisted throughout her body. She would have done anything to relieve it.

She had been there in Hueco Mundo for a week now, writhing in pain most of the time. Since then, Orihime had been moved to a different room, and Aizen had been cordial, and fed them regular meals.

Rukia had spent most of her time writhing in pain on the shabby bed provided, wanting to return to their dumpy apartment more than she ever thought she would. She wanted to forget Hueco Mundo and all the horrific memories that accompanied it.

Aizen and Gin had checked on her practically every day, to see if she was ready to deliver, each time she wasn't, and was threatened each time also. They really wanted her child soon, although they were mum on why...

As Rukia's pain miraculously subsided for a brief moment, she sat up and massaged her belly, wincing slightly. She couldn't hold her tears back as she thought of all she had put the baby through.

Rukia had lost all track of time; she didn't know what day it was, or even the time. She spent all say lying on the bed, as there was little more she could do. As she sat there, apologizing to her baby, she heard the door slam open.

Rukia looked up as Orihime was flung into the room. She looked as terrible as Rukia. She was dirty, and her orange hair was ragged. Her eyes looked tired.

'Orihime!' Rukia gasped as stood and tried to help Orihime up. 'What happened?'

'Ichigo's here...' Orihime panted as she steadied her weary legs. 'So are Renji and your brother.'

Rukia gasped she was so happy. Not only Ichigo had cared enough to come for them, but also Byakuya and Renji. Especially Byakuya, her brother who had seemed to ignore her for so long...

'Are they all right?' Rukia asked urgently.

Orihime continued to sway wearily; she nodded. 'They're alright. They're meeting with Aizen now...'

'That's not alright! He'll kill them in an instant!' Rukia exclaimed, again fearing for everyone's safety.

Orihime shook her head. 'No, they're negotiating. He's willing to let us both go free, on one condition.'

At this, sadness entered Orihime's eyes. She knew the one condition.

'Well, what is it?' Rukia asked, threatening to shake it out of her.

Orihime averted her eyes and shook her head, fighting back tears.

'Spit it out, Orihime!' Rukia yelled.

Orihime only shook her head more, refusing to talk and letting her tears flow.

Rukia felt like crying also, but was interrupted by the door slamming open again. This time, Ichigo entered, with Byakuya and Renji hovering in the doorway.

Their eyes met, and in a heartbeat, Rukia was in Ichigo's arms, crying. Ichigo stroked her hair as he tried to soothe her.

'Let's get you girls out of here...' He said, as he looked to Orihime, who looked equally distraught.

'Ichigo-' Rukia began, but the pain in her stomach had returned.

Rukia slipped out of Ichigo's grasp, and slumped onto the floor, where she began to groan in pain.

'Rukia!' Ichigo bent down to try and help her, as Byakuya and Renji both bolted to her side.

'Rukia, what happened?' Byakuya asked, finally sounding deeply concerned for his sister as he held her hand.

Rukia didn't answer; she only groaned louder, clutching at her stomach. She felt Ichigo's hand on her cheek as she blacked out.

'We have to get her out of here... Now.'

AN: And here is where we return from our Hueco Mundo detour and get back to the story. Thanks for all the reviews! Feedback Please!

PS: Does anyone think the characters cry too much? It's what it's starting to look like to me... Sorry! :D


	11. Chapter 11

In the Blink of an Eye – Chapter 11

Rukia found herself lying in a bed in the Squad 4 health center, blinking away the blinding lights of everything. She had grown accustomed to the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

Rukia tried to sit up, but a hand forced her back down.

'You need to relax, Rukia...'

Rukia looked up to find all of her friends around her bedside; Unohana, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Byakuya.

Rukia was about to say something, but a pinch in her arm interrupted her. She winced and looked down to find the cause of her discomfort, and found countless wires and tubes in her arms. A heart monitor beeped slowly in the background.

'Your body fluids and heart rate are dangerously low... You need to lie as still as possible, Rukia. Don't forget about the baby...' Byakuya said as he held Rukia's hand.

'What were Aizen's conditions?' The question had escaped Rukia's thoughts earlier, but she wasn't going to forget now.

Ichigo approached Rukia and handed her the large stuffed Chappy he had bought earlier, attempting to take her mind from the question. Rukia's attention immediately turned to the monstrous rabbit beside her in bed. She instantly gave it a big squeeze and buried her face in the fluff as she cuddled with it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see all of her visitors exchanging fond glances.

'Thank you, Ichigo.' She said with a tired smile as she continued to fondle Chappy.

Before anyone could say anything else, Unohana wrapped a blood pressure monitor around Rukia's arm and began pumping air into it.

Rukia winced as the cuff got tighter and tighter, then released her breath as Unohana let the air out. Unohana read the results, and with a frown, walked away again.

A sharp jab in her belly reminded Rukia of her baby's presence. Immediately, Rukia's hand went to her stomach.

'Is the baby okay?' She asked, worry tingeing her voice.

By now, Unohana had returned and was scribbling on a clipboard.

'Aizen had injected you with a serum you say, that matured the baby, correct?' She asked.

Rukia nodded, and both Ichigo and Renji raised an eyebrow.

'Is that even possible?' Ichigo asked incredulously; Renji nodded his curiosity.

Unohana nodded. 'From what we were able to monitor of it, it is indeed fully mature. Soon, your body will expel the baby by itself... For now, you must keep your strength up. Go back to bed.'

Rukia began to speak, but a gentle glare from Unohana forced her to relax. She instantly clutched Chappy to her and closed her eyes, sighing as she once again felt safe after her sojourn in Hueco Mundo. She still didn't know what Aizen's conditions were; nobody would tell her, and that concerned her...

As Rukia drifted off to sleep, to the noises of heart monitors and IVs, she thought she heard Renji's voice.

_'You know you have to tell her...'_

_'I know, but not yet... I couldn't do that to her...'_ Rukia knew that was Ichigo's voice; and she fell asleep without hearing any more.

Rukia woke up to Ichigo's hands gently shaking her. 'Rukia...' He called.

Rukia opened an eye and recognized Ichigo. She smiled wearily.

'Hm?'

'Unohana says you need to eat, and the baby could come at any minute, so you need to keep up your strength...' Ichigo held a plate of food out to her.

Rukia groaned, not wanting to get up. She felt worn out, and didn't even want to sit up, even though the food tempted her.

'Do I have to?' She moaned tiredly.

Ichigo nodded as he helped Rukia sit up. Rukia winced; her large belly was putting an increasing strain on her back, and the numerous wires in her arms caused her pain also.

When Rukia finally sat up, she was breathing somewhat heavily, already drained of her energy. Ichigo propped another large pillow behind her back.

'Where's Chappy?' She asked, somewhat concerned. Ichigo smirked. She cared more about Chappy than eating?

'He's over there...' Ichigo motioned to a nearby chair, and sure enough, the large stuffed Chappy was sitting in it, his large grin never once wavering, continually staring at them, and watching from a distance.

Rukia sighed contentedly as she knew her precious rabbit was safe. Not that she was worried, of course...

'Open up...' Ichigo said as he held a loaded fork out to her.

Rukia obediently opened her exhausted mouth and allowed Ichigo to shovel the food in. Rukia chewed the food slowly, trying to hold back yawns. Ichigo offered her another bite of food, and she took it a little more earnestly. She chewed her bite thoughtfully.

'Is it good?' Ichigo asked.

Rukia thought for a moment, 'Not as good as Yuzu's...' She said, rather dejected.

Ichigo chuckled and offered her another bite. Rukia shook her head.

'Oh please,' Rukia rolled her eyes, 'we'll be here forever at this rate, just give me the whole plate...' She outstretched her hand.

Ichigo obediently handed her the plate and fork, not wanting to get in between a pregnant woman and her food.

Rukia began earnestly shoveling food into her mouth. She had forgotten how hungry she was. Ichigo's gentle pacing had only wetted her hunger. As she chewed the long-forgotten food, she felt the baby move in its appreciation.

Rukia finished her eating quickly and sat back, sighing contentedly, caressing her stomach.

'I'm glad you're safe and okay, Rukia...'

'Y'know Ichigo, when I was lying there, helpless in Hueco Mundo, I wasn't afraid for myself... I knew you'd come.' Rukia smiled to lighten Ichigo's somber expression. 'But I can't forget the needle, and the look on his face...' Rukia shuddered, but her fears and memories vanished as Ichigo scooted closer and put his hand on her stomach, as it was the only part of her that wasn't covered in wires or tubes.

'Ouch...'

Ichigo instantly shot his hand back. 'Sorry!' He apologized.

'It's not you, Ichigo. I'm just aching everywhere.' Rukia yawned and craned her stiff neck in an attempt to loosen up.

Ichigo stretched his hand out to her, but before he could touch her, a voice cleared his throat.

Ichigo turned to find Byakuya hovering over his shoulder, looking intently at Rukia, a glass of water in his hand.

Ichigo interpreted Byakuya's gaze, and quietly left the room, leaving Rukia once again, alone with her brother.

Byakuya silently handed her the glass of water, and continued to gaze wistfully.

Rukia drank, and continued to try to read her brother's thoughts from behind her cup. Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, Byakuya spoke.

'How are you feeling, sister?' He asked quietly as she returned the glass.

'I hurt all over...' Rukia said painfully.

Byakuya nodded as he help Rukia untangle her small finger from one of her many wires. She could tell that his anguish was returning, and Rukia couldn't help tearing up as well.

'Am I going to die?' She sniffed.

Byakuya sat back down beside her and exhaled deeply. 'Your prognosis is very poor... Your heart rate is low, as is your blood pressure, and you have some internal bleeding. You can't afford to lose any blood during the delivery.' Byakuya saw the fear in his sister's eyes. 'But Unohana is doing all she can for you and the baby...' Byakuya diverted his eyes as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

Rukia nodded and stroked her brother's hand, which she recently discovered she was holding, tightly.

'Will the baby live?'

Byakuya nodded. 'As far as Unohana can tell, the child should be fine...'

Rukia sighed as she felt relieved. She cared about the baby's welfare more than her own. She reclined back in her bed and quickly fell asleep, still clinging tightly to Byakuya's hand.

As Byakuya watched his sister's chest rise and fall in her sleep, he couldn't help but weep, as he had not told his sister the entire truth; concerning Aizen's conditions.

Byakuya returned to the Kuchiki manor that evening, and found himself staring at Hisana's memorial, pouring his heart out in silent tears not only for Rukia, but for his deceased wife and son also. When he finally collected himself, he reached into his robe and pulled out a small crumpled picture of his son.

Shizuku (CH.5) possessed all the wonderful qualities of Hisana, from her beautiful large violet eyes to her delicate build, but from Byakuya he had inherited his commanding brow and noble chin. Byakuya himself could never have seen such a beautiful baby, and couldn't help but mourn for the long-dead child.

Rukia sat awake in bed, unable to sleep. She had watched the second hand on the clock go around for fifteen minutes, and had counted practically three herds of sheep, but still she couldn't sleep. She didn't even know what time of night it was. The baby moved constantly inside her, causing her pain, which was probably half the source of her sleeplessness.

Rukia sat silently, her hands on her stomach, thinking of all her brother had said. The heart monitor beeped slowly in the background. The slow BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... was making her feel even more tired. She couldn't feel her own heartbeat in her body. The multiple IVs tugged at her arms and hands.

Between the pain, the suffering, and her current circumstance, maybe it _would_ be better if she died... or at least it was certainly looking inviting.

Rukia was ashamed of her thoughts and mentally scolded herself for thinking such selfish thoughts. If she died, where would that leave her baby? And Ichigo? And Byakuya... She had promised him she wouldn't die... And to her, keeping her promise was more important than avoiding any physical pain. The emotional pain she would cause him would hurt far deeper...

As Rukia and her thoughts sat in silence, she was startled by a light snore. Rukia craned her neck to look around from her reclined position. Ichigo was lying on a mat on the floor, sleeping soundly. Rukia chuckled as she watched him.

Rukia yawned and snuggled close to Chappy. She had refused to keep him anywhere else than in her bed. She fell asleep to constant movement in her belly, the heart monitor, and Ichigo's snoring.

Rukia didn't know how long she was asleep, but she soon found herself awake again. She felt strange, sick and nauseated almost. Her head was pounding as she was sweating all over.

Then, she heard footsteps.

Heavy footsteps. Not like the delicate footsteps of her brother or the even ones of Ichigo. Rukia felt herself begin to shake as she saw a shadowy figure out in the hallway.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Her heart monitor was beeping faster for once. She looked around frantically. Ichigo was gone, not lying on the floor where she had last seen him. His mat was empty, the imprint of his body still fresh.

Rukia heard the doorknob to her room turn, and felt herself begin to hyperventilate. The door opened and the figure entered. As the figure got closer and the shadow lifted, Rukia thought she heard the heart monitor flatline.

The hair, the face... the glasses. They were all too familiar to her. Aizen was standing in her room, malevolence plastered on his face.

Rukia tried to get up, but the wires and tubes (and her stomach of course) seemed to hold her down. She felt her breathing stop as Aizen brandished Kyoka Tsuigetsu and took a step closer to her bed.

Rukia closed her eyes and prepared herself for whatever was coming. She writhed as she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and a gush of fluid. She assumed it was blood... Rukia screamed as she felt herself black out.

_'Wake up, Rukia...'_

'C'mon, wake up, Rukia! Wake up!'

Rukia continued to writhe in her sleep. Her stomach hurt her so much. She didn't realize that the cruel voice of Aizen's in her head changed to the gentle, caring voice of Ichigo's...

Rukia continued to thrash about, but felt hands on her arms.

'Rukia! Wake up!' It was Ichigo's voice.

Rukia wasn't waking up...

'Unohana! Can I get some water?'

Unohana sent Byakuya over with a glass. Ichigo dipped his fingers in the liquid and began to flick it in Rukia's face.

That got Rukia to open her eyes.

'Ichigo!' Rukia panted when she was finally cognizant of her surroundings. 'Where'd Aizen go?'

Ichigo laid a hand on her heaving stomach. 'You were dreaming Rukia...'

'Dreaming?' Rukia felt her breathing slow. 'It was just a dream? It was so real, I felt everything...' Rukia shuddered, not wanted to remember anything.

Suddenly, another sharp pain gripped deep in her belly. Rukia couldn't hold back a scream.

'Rukia! What's wrong?' Ichigo cried frantically. 'Unohana!'

Unohana was over faster than Rukia could say 'Ouch'.

'What's the matter with her?' Ichigo couldn't contain his angst. 'Is she okay?'

Unohana quickly began checking Rukia over, who was still writhing in pain in the bed, surrounded by soaked linens.

'Ichigo...' Rukia grunted through teeth gritted in pain. 'The baby... Now!' She screamed again.

Ichigo looked to Unohana. Unohana nodded, then ran off to make preparations.

Ichigo grasped Rukia's hand tightly. 'This is it, Rukia...'

Rukia continued to writhe, but stopped for a moment to nod painfully at Ichigo. She couldn't hold back anymore screams, and she let them echo through the halls of the Squad Four Health Center.

AN: And here is what we will call the 'climax' of the story. Don't worry, we're not at the end yet. As of now, I'm looking at four more chapters, and at least one more surprise. :D Thanks for all of the Reviews! More Feedback Please!


	12. Chapter 12

In the Blink of an Eye – Chapter 12

As far as Unohana could tell, Rukia had gone into labor during the night, and probably the shock of the dream was what triggered it. The gush of fluid she thought was blood was her water breaking. Rukia had been in labor for five hours now...

Right now, Rukia was fighting the contractions, trying with all her might not to make a sound. She couldn't of course, and her pained groans filled the silent night.

Unohana and Isane immediately wheeled Rukia into the delivery room. Both Ichigo and Byakuya were behind them every step of the way...

They finally got Rukia to the delivery room, and she was still in immense pain.

'We'll have to perform a C-Section Isane, there's no way she'll survive a natural delivery...' Unohana stated as she injected some pain-killing drugs into Rukia's arm.

Rukia instantly drew her arm back and painfully shook her head.

'No...' She panted weakly.

'Rukia, I understand that you want to have it naturally, but you will have at least a better chance if we operate...' Unohana tried to convince her, but Rukia was steadfast in her decision.

'If I die, I want to die feeling like I gave birth to my child, not like it was taken out of me...' Rukia bit back a moan as another contraction wracked her small frame.

'Rukia, as your doctor, I cannot let you... If-'

'Unohana...' Byakuya interrupted. 'Let her have her way, if this is indeed her dying wish, we must honor it...'

Rukia looked to her brother, for once, he didn't look as emotional. She felt Ichigo grasp her hand tightly.

'I'm with you all the way...' He said, his protective brown eyes piercing her frightened violet ones.

Rukia grasped his hand tightly.

'Are you sure this is what you want, Rukia?' Byakuya asked, concerned.

Rukia looked back to Byakuya, and then to Unohana. Rukia nodded shakily as she felt another contraction.

Unohana and Isane immediately began bustling about the room making the preparations.

Byakuya knelt down beside his sister and looked deep into her eyes, letting his express all of his thoughts.

'I love you brother...' Rukia whispered.

Byakuya lovingly pushed a strand of hair out of Rukia's face before he stood back up.

Ichigo reclaimed his spot beside Rukia and held her hand, ready to help her if need be.

'Rukia, before you begin, I want you to know I love you...'

Rukia saw her brother raise an eyebrow, and she smiled painfully.

'I love you too, Ichigo...' she answered shakily.

Unohana interrupted. 'Rukia, I need you to push, now!'

And so it began...

Rukia's thoughts escaped her as the pain continued to course through her body. Had Unohana not been screaming 'Push!' Rukia would've forgotten she was having a baby.

Rukia pushed with all her might, but she felt herself begin to grow weak. Her head was swimming, and she felt her eyelids become heavy. She was slowly slipping out of consciousness, and she knew it. But she had to hold out for a little longer.

Ichigo was continually giving her support; Rukia couldn't feel her hand he was squeezing so hard. Byakuya was constantly hovering around, watching with concern.

Rukia groaned in pain as she put the last of her energy into one final push, and presently a piercing cry filled the room.

Rukia heaved a sigh of relief as she continued to hear her baby cry, embracing the long-awaited sound. She had never been more welcome to hear it.

'Cut the cord, Isane!' She heard Unohana say, even though her hearing was beginning to distort... Rukia felt her eyes close.

Isane had cleaned the baby and laid it in Ichigo's waiting arms.

'It's a girl, Rukia...' he smiled proudly.

'Congratulations.' Unohana added.

'Let me see her...' Rukia said weakly as she motioned to Ichigo. She was beginning to feel herself fade...

Ichigo walked over and knelt down beside Rukia so she could see. Rukia reached out weakly and stroked the tiny baby's bright orange hair.

Rukia felt a warm tear run down her cheek. 'She's beautiful...' She whispered breathlessly.

'Do you have a name picked out?' Byakuya interrupted from the background.

Rukia looked to Ichigo, they never once spoke anything of names...

'Homura?' He asked her. Rukia responded with a weak nod.

'Homura Inoue...' She concluded with a smile... 'For Orihime.'

'It's wonderful...' Ichigo couldn't contain his emotions as the newborn squirmed in his arms.

'Can I hold her?' Rukia asked Unohana.

Unohana replied with a nod and helped Rukia sit up. Rukia winced and felt her head spin, but she wanted to hold her daughter at least once.

When Rukia was ready, Ichigo laid the tiny baby in her arms. Rukia lost her breath when the child opened her eyes. They were deep violet with flecks of brown, which was absolutely stunning.

Rukia began to cry harder as she began to feed. Rukia was a mess of emotions as she sat there with her newborn daughter, Homura. Rukia couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and when she closed them, she knew she might not open them again...

Ichigo anxiously rocked the squirming Homura in his arms. Rukia had passed out hours ago, and hadn't shown any hope of recovery. Her heart rate was 55 BPM and slowing, and she had lost too much blood during delivery. Ichigo could barely see the rise and fall of her chest that indicated she was breathing.

The slow BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... was gnawing at Ichigo's soul, helpless to help the girl he loved.

The small girl known as Rukia lying in the hospital bed was barely recognizable. Her dull hair was a matted mess, and she also had an oxygen tube in her nose, so along with the beeping of the heart monitor, there was the whir of the oxygen. Unohana had so many wires in Rukia's pale skin, that Ichigo had to wonder what they were all for.

Rukia was so still, it would've been easy for someone to mistake her for being dead.

Ichigo was torn from his dismal thoughts as Homura began to squawk. She was probably hungry, he reasoned. Since Rukia was literally comatose, possibly never to wake up, Ichigo wondered what he should do.

Ichigo stood up, still holding his daughter, and paced around, trying to hush her. Unbeknownst to him, Byakuya had silently entered the room, a warm, filled, baby bottle in his hand.

Byakuya cleared his throat and Ichigo jumped at his closeness. Without a word, Byakuya offered the bottle. Ichigo slowly took the bottle, grateful for Byakuya's help.

Homura instantly quieted down once Ichigo stuck the bottle in her mouth. As the little girl began to drink, Ichigo let his mind wander again. He couldn't help but think about Rukia, who was slowly dying in front of him. Unohana hadn't predicted a positive outcome, but she said there was always hope for Rukia. Ichigo wanted to hope there was hope for her, too.

The sudden appearance of Unohana interrupted his thoughts, again.

'I have good news and bad news, Ichigo, which would you like to hear first?'

Ichigo felt his heart sink. He knew this was coming... He nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat, but kept his attention at Homura, who was still drinking contentedly and on the verge of falling asleep.

Unohana continued. 'She held up better than we expected during her pregnancy, and...' She paused as she studied her clipboard. 'She may be like this for a few weeks, but she should be able to make a complete recovery... Unless some unforeseen trauma occurs.'

Ichigo hoisted the now-asleep Homura over his shoulder. 'And is that the good news or the bad news?'

Unohana hated to tell him this... 'Rukia will probably not be able to have any more children...' She stated. It was better to tell him straight out, than beat-around-the-bush...

Ichigo felt his heart sink even lower. Rukia not having any more children? Ichigo felt even more thankful for the sleeping baby on his shoulder. Ichigo looked back to Rukia's pale, wired, figure in the hospital bed mournfully.

'She is strong, and she will not let herself die... Not without a fight...' Byakuya, who was staying close to Rukia as well, confided.

Ichigo nodded his agreement, but couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness at Rukia's barrenness as he rocked their child.

Byakuya walked to a nearby sink and washed his hands. He held his arms out open to Ichigo. 'May I?' He asked simply.

Ichigo nodded with a slight smile and gently handed Homura to Byakuya. The second the baby was nestled in Byakuya's arms, his normally indifferent eyes lit up, and Ichigo saw what he thought was a smile spreading across the noble's usually unemotional face.

Ichigo tried in vain to hold back an amused snort, and Byakuya instantly glared at him.

'What? Am I not permitted to be glad, also?' He asked.

Ichigo tried to find words to answer him, but instead he found a series of unintelligent noises. Ichigo waved him off and left the room.

As Ichigo walked the hallways of the Squad Four Health Center, he couldn't help but wonder if it was smart to leave his day-old daughter with Byakuya. He quickly dismissed the thought when he remembered that legally, Byakuya was her uncle.

Ichigo thought about all that had changed in the past eight months. It started by teaching Rukia how to ride a bicycle, and from there, it had all gone downhill. He, as usual, had gone and done something stupid, for which there were serious consequences. In this case, a baby...

His conscience couldn't help but think that he owed Rukia some form of apology. Ichigo vowed that if-... When she woke up, he would be certain that that would be the first thing she heard from him...

Today, Ichigo's thoughts were being constantly interrupted. Now it was a worried-looking Byakuya, who had come bustling down the hall, still holding Homura. Ichigo was grateful for that...

'Byakuya? What's the matter?' Ichigo asked, picking up on Byakuya's concern.

'It's Rukia...'

'Rukia?'

'Just come, Ichigo...'

Ichigo nodded and followed Byakuya back down the hall to Rukia's room.

Unohana, Isane, and other members of Squad Four were crowded around the still unconscious Rukia's bedside when Ichigo and Byakuya entered. The heart monitor beeped madly in the background.

'What's the matter?' Ichigo shouted.

'Isane, how did we overlook this?' A worried Unohana asked, completely ignoring Ichigo.

'I don't know Captain...' An equally worried sounding Isane said.

'We'll have to operate Isane... Get her out of here.' Unohana concluded as the members of Squad Four wheeled Rukia's bed away, leaving Ichigo, Byakuya, and the now-awake Homura alone in the empty room.

'What?' Ichigo exclaimed. 'She was doing fine, and now she needs an operation?' Ichigo couldn't believe it and was utterly confused.

By then, Homura began to squirm, and Byakuya quickly offered her back. Ichigo took her with a sigh.

'What happened to her?' He asked Byakuya.

'Her heart started beating rapidly, and she was beginning to sweat. I alerted Captain Unohana and she was here in seconds.' Byakuya paused for what Ichigo thought was a suspense-filled second. 'It would appear you're having another child, Ichigo...'

Ichigo fainted.

AN: Oh wow! Who doesn't love an unexpected plot twist? Raise your hand if you saw that coming! *counts hands* Ah-hah! Nobody! Unless you saw it and I can't tell, leave it in a Review... Thanks for reading and reviewing! Feedback Please! :D


	13. Chapter 13

In the Blink of an Eye – Chapter 13

Ichigo woke to a splash of icy water.

'What the hell?' He cried as he shook the water off.

Byakuya stood over him with an empty cup. 'Your baby's awake...'

Ichigo stood still as he listened, and sure enough, he heard a baby crying in the background.

Ichigo hurried to Homura's crib and found her sleeping soundly. 'Okay...' Ichigo wondered to himself, 'If she's not crying, who is?'

Unohana bustled into the room with a tiny, noisy bundle in her arms, the source of the crying.

'Ichigo? Do you have another name ready? She was carrying twins...' She asked, rather flustered.

Ichigo flopped into the nearest chair. That's what he forgot... Rukia was having another baby.

Unohana instantly laid the bundle in Ichigo's arms.

'It's a boy...'

Ichigo instantly peeled back the blanket laid over the baby's face. The baby boy looked exactly like his sister, with the exception that he had raven hair like Rukia's, as opposed to Homura's orange hair that she inherited from Ichigo.

'Wow...' He breathed. His head was spinning. What was he going to do with two babies? Hopefully Rukia would get better, _fast_...

'A name?' He thought for a moment. He wanted to wait for Rukia, but if he did, the poor baby boy would be nameless until she woke up. He didn't know when that would be... So he decided he wanted to pick something he knew Rukia would've wanted.

Ichigo tried to think if there was any name in particular that Rukia would've liked. He began to pace the room, thinking as he went, still rocking his son. His eyes wandered the room, and came to rest on...Byakuya, who was standing nearby, not looking particularly interested. 'Byakuya had a son once, didn't he?' Ichigo thought. 'We could name it after him...' he reasoned. Naming your own baby after your older brother's departed one... Ichigo thought it sounded like something Rukia would want.

Ichigo looked at the baby in his arms. He looked like a Shizuku... Ichigo turned to Byakuya.

'Can we name him Shizuku?' Ichigo asked.

Byakuya wasn't paying attention at all, but at the mention of his beloved son's name, his eyes were instantly focused on Ichigo. His eyes began to moisten, but nothing more. Byakuya had lost control of his emotions once, and wasn't going to let it happen again.

Byakuya nodded solemnly as he went to wash his hands again.

'Shizuku...' Ichigo repeated mindlessly to himself as he played with the baby's small fingers.

Byakuya returned, and Ichigo promptly handed the baby to him.

'Do you think Rukia will like it?' Ichigo asked as he watched Byakuya fondle Shizuku's fuzzy hair.

Byakuya looked up sharply. 'Rukia would love it...' he said, and quickly went back to gazing at his nephew. Ichigo noticed there was something different about Byakuya. Even though he still looked cold and emotionless, his eyes shown of happiness.

'It's been a long time since I've seen Captain Kuchiki like this...' A voice behind him commented.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to find Unohana standing behind him.

'The last time Captain Kuchiki was content, or even smiled was long ago, before his wife died...' she explained.

Ichigo nodded slowly as they watched Byakuya speak quietly to Shizuku. Ichigo couldn't hear what he was saying.

Shizuku responded with a high-pitched shriek, which startled Byakuya. He promptly handed the baby back to Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled. Byakuya could handle an entire Squad, but not a baby? Shizuku screeched again, and Ichigo found himself wanting to pass him on.

Ichigo checked his diaper and found it to be wet, so he promptly tried to change it.

He had slight trouble finding which side was the front of the diaper, but with a little help from Isane, Ichigo successfully removed and replaced little Shizuku's soiled diaper.

Ichigo was smiling down at Shizuku and didn't realize that Isane had bustled into the room.

'You have a visitor, Captain.'

Unohana nodded solemnly as she exited the room, followed by Isane.

'Who is it?'

Isane replied in a hushed whisper, something Ichigo couldn't hear because he was too consumed with Shizuku.

Ichigo was so overwhelmed during the next twelve hours; he couldn't remember his own name. He had little experience with babies, and apparently, so did Byakuya. They managed to change diapers, fill bottles, and hush cranky infants, but both of them knew that Homura and Shizuku wanted their mother.

As of now, they had finally put both babies asleep in their crib, one on either side of Rukia's Chappy. The incredible contrast of their hair colors brought a smile to Ichigo's face.

Even though Ichigo felt happy at the sight of his children, but he couldn't help but feel desolate when Aizen's conditions continued to echo in his memory.

Aizen wanted the child before it turned three. If Ichigo and Rukia didn't willingly turn it over by then, Aizen said he would come and take it. Ichigo didn't want to agree, but it bought him some time.

Ichigo watched the sleeping infants with a heavy heart. Rukia wouldn't be able to handle it, if she had to choose one of her babies to give to that monster, Aizen.

Homura began to stir and Ichigo bit his lip, trying not to breathe, so as he wouldn't wake her up. He felt a warm tear run down his cheek as he thought of how he would tell Rukia that he had made a deal with Aizen and endangered the life of their children, just to save her. She wouldn't have wanted it.

Would she ever be able to forgive him?

Ichigo jumped as squeaky wheels ruptured the silence. He turned around, expecting to find Rukia, still unconscious in her hospital bed, but when he saw the source of the noise, he had to rub his eyes.

There was Rukia, awake, alert, and healthy-looking, in a wheelchair. She smiled weakly as their eyes met. Rukia was wheeled closer to him, and when the chair finally stopped, Ichigo realized who was pushing it.

Orihime.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, at both seeing Rukia awake and vibrant, and Orihime standing happily behind the wheelchair.

'Orihime?' Ichigo asked in confusion.

'Rukia saved my life, and now, I've finally saved hers...' Orihime said simply, smiling widely.

'Thank you, Orihime...' Ichigo said.

Orihime simply nodded.

'How's the baby, Ichigo?' Rukia asked, still smiling sweetly.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Should he just say, 'Hey Rukia, you had twins'? It seemed like the only probable choice.

Ichigo turned and reached into the crib, picking up Homura, who had begun to stir upon hearing her mother's voice.

Ichigo handed the little girl to Rukia. As soon as she felt her baby in her arms, Rukia's eyes lit up even brighter, as did Orihime's.

Rukia looked up from her wheelchair to Orihime and introduced their daughter. 'Homura Inoue.' Rukia said proudly.

'Oh my goodness Rukia, who named her after me?' Orihime's eyes shone with tears. She reached down and stroked Homura's hair. 'She's so beautiful.'

Ichigo watched as the two girls played with Homura's hair. He reached into the crib and picked up Shizuku. 'Oh by the way Rukia...' He said as he held Shizuku up, 'This one's ours too.'

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Two babies? Had she really been carrying twins the whole time? Would they be able to handle it?

'That one's ours too?' She asked weakly, not knowing exactly what to say.

Ichigo nodded as he knelt down beside Rukia so she could see.

Rukia felt her tears of happiness flow as she looked at her son. 'What's his name?' She asked, 'Don't tell me you left him nameless all this time-'

Ichigo shushed her. 'His name is Shizuku...' Ichigo could read her emotions. She absolutely loved the name. 'For your brother.' He added.

Rukia couldn't talk, her tears were overwhelming. She shifted Homura in her arms so she could hold Shizuku also.

After some help from both Ichigo and Orihime, Rukia was sitting happily in her wheelchair, holding her son in one arm, and her daughter in the other.

'Homura and Shizuku...' She repeated happily, but quietly to herself.

'Taken together it means, 'The two of you shine brightly'...' A deep voice added. It was Byakuya's...

Ichigo thought Rukia's eyes couldn't possibly get wider, but at the sight of her brother, they did widen even farther.

'Brother!' Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo quickly took Homura from her, as it looked like Rukia wanted get up. Orihime took Shizuku.

And get up Rukia did. After a few moments wobbling and trying to regain her balance, she slowly shuffled over to her brother and fell into his arms, sobbing happily as he stroked her hair.

Byakuya gently hushed her and soothed her sobbing. 'You're so much like your dear sister...' He mused fondly as he held her, his own eyes filling with emotion.

'I promised you I wouldn't die.'

Byakuya nodded. 'I know, and I should not have doubted you...'

In that tender moment, both Rukia and Byakuya realized that they loved each other more than they ever realized.

'Rukia,' Byakuya began, taking a deep breath. 'There is something Ichigo and I have withheld from you, something we wished we had never done.'

Rukia pulled her face out of Byakuya's comforting haori. 'What is it brother?' She looked around and saw that Ichigo too, was suddenly sobered.

Byakuya took a deep breath. 'In order to save you, we were forced to give into Aizen's conditions...'

'What were they brother?' Rukia interrupted anxiously.

Byakuya took a moment to choose his words. 'Aizen told us that, on your child's third birthday, he would come and take it, if you did not surrender it before then.' Rukia heard Orihime gasp in horror.

All of Rukia's happiness vanished as she absorbed her brother's simple words.

'You did what?' She cried softly.

'I'm sorry Rukia...'

By now, Rukia was trembling uncontrollably. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe that she would have to choose between one of her beloved children. She didn't want to believe that she would have to give one over to Aizen.

Rukia gripped her brother's haori tightly and began to cry. 'Oh God, please, anything but that...' She sobbed.

Ichigo couldn't stand seeing Rukia like this. Overwhelmed. He needed to let her know he would always be there for her. He put Homura back in the crib and walked over behind Rukia.

Rukia felt his hands tighten on her shoulders and pull her away from her brother.

'I'm sorry Rukia...' He whispered.

Rukia turned to face him. 'You did what you had to, all four of us...' Rukia motioned to Orihime, who was the fourth person she mentioned. 'All four of us would be dead.'

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer and held her chin in his hand. As Ichigo stared into her frightened violet eyes, he felt his heart melt for her. 'Rukia...' he started 'I promise you, I _will_ get stronger, and I _will_ kill Aizen before he can even _think_ about taking our children.'

'As will I...' Byakuya added.

_'And me too!'_ The familiar voice of the Squad Six Lieutenant sounded.

Rukia turned in her surprise to find Renji hovering behind her brother. Ichigo turned her attention back to him. 'Don't worry sweetie,' he soothed. 'I won't let him touch anyone...'

Rukia was so grateful for all her friends and family that vowed to protect her and her children. So much, that she didn't know what to say or how to thank them.

When Rukia _did_ finally find her words, she was interrupted by Shizuku's impatient screech. So instead of a big long speech, she simply kissed Ichigo firmly. Once again, she had forgotten what his lips felt like.

'Duty calls...' She tried to smile as she wrenched herself from Ichigo's gentle grip and pick up the hungry baby boy.

She tried to console herself that they would be alright, but until Aizen was dead, she knew she could never rest easy.

'Oh, by the way Rukia,' Orihime's cheerful voice penetrated the silence. 'The Women's Soul Reaper Association has insisted on throwing you a baby shower this week!'

Rukia let out an exasperated, but grateful, sigh. She felt Byakuya sit down beside her.

'Promise me you'll not burden yourself with worries. Trust in us. And...try to enjoy yourself, and your children.' He added with a hint of a smile.

Rukia nodded. It was all she could do, and that was how she was going to live. Trust and hope... A lot of hope.

AN: And there are Aizen's long awaited conditions. Are they cheesy and overused? Probably, but, who cares? I'm an amateur writer, so I guess I'm allowed to suck a little. :D Also, can anyone tell that 'Fade to Black' is my favorite BLEACH movie? If you've never seen it, watch it, and you'll understand where I got the baby names and why I think they're appropriate. Thanks for all the reviews! Feedback Please!

PS. To the reviewer, EJ. I have added the baby shower for you... hope you enjoy the next chapter. It won't have dismal bombardments. It will be a happy day for Rukia.

PPS: Is 'Inoue' a lousy or just plain inappropriate 'middle' name for Homura? I thought Rukia loved Orihime enough for that... (I also realize that Japanese don't exactly _have_ middle names.)


	14. Chapter 14

In the Blink of an Eye – Chapter 14

'Ichigo can you help me?' A frustrated Rukia called. She had been trying to fit a Onesie over Shizuku's head, but he refused to cooperate. She had finally decided she needed help.

'Gimme a second!' Ichigo called from another room; he was trying to change Homura's diaper.

Rukia continued to fight with the cranky infant; she was surprised at how effective the week-old baby was with his hands. He blocked every direction Rukia came from, still trying to clothe him.

Rukia heard footsteps and turned her head. Her brother had just walked by, his arms laden with paperwork. Of course he couldn't help her, he was busy. She had invited him to the baby shower, but he gracefully declined.

It was one week after Orihime had come and sped up Rukia's recovery, and since then, Rukia, Ichigo, and the babies had moved into a separate wing in the Kuchiki Manor, as they had to stay in the Soul Society until the weekend for Rukia's baby shower, which was what they were both trying to get the babies ready for. Orihime was staying with Squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

Shizuku paused his fighting to stretch his little arms. Rukia seized the opportunity and slipped the light green Onesie over his head. She felt very proud of herself as she snapped the buttons on the shoulder.

'There's a good boy.' Rukia cooed as she gently hoisted Shizuku onto her shoulder and began to slowly waltz in place, relishing her child on her shoulder.

Her delicate dance steps were interrupted when Ichigo entered, with Homura over his shoulder and a loaded diaper bag in his free hand.

'You ready to go?' He asked.

Rukia sighed. 'As ready as I'll ever be.' She said that, because she really didn't know what to expect from the Women's Soul Reaper Association.

Rukia and Ichigo and the children finally arrived at the established meeting place. Since the shower was headed up by Rangiku and Orihime, it was being held in Squad 10 quarters.

After following Rangiku's elaborate, but confusing directions, they finally found themselves standing in front of a closed door with a large banner pasted above it. Excitement could be heard beyond the door.

The banner read: 'Welcome baby!' but 'baby' had been crossed out and 'babies' was written largely above it.

Rukia and Ichigo chuckled at the tackiness of the poster. Surely the Women's Association could've gotten the appropriate sign without having to write over it.

With her free hand, as she was still holding Shizuku, Rukia knocked on the door and braced herself for the cascade of coos and squeals she knew were going to come from the women.

'Oh, that's them!' Rukia heard Orihime say from behind the door. 'And put that sake away Rangiku, it's hardly appropriate at a baby shower!' Orihime added with a scolding tone.

The door in front of Rukia and Ichigo flew open and instantly, excited 'Ooh!'s and squeals erupted from the women.

Rukia felt herself blush as Orihime gently, but quickly dragged her into the room, where she and the babies quickly became the center of attention. Ichigo meekly followed, still holding Homura.

Rukia had to chuckle when Isane, Kyone, and Yachiru giddily swarmed around Ichigo, trying to get a look at the baby. Meanwhile, Rangiku, Orihime, and Nanao huddled around her, already talking at a thousand words per minute.

'Oh look at him! He looks just like mommy!' Rangiku gushed when she saw Shizuku's bright violet eyes and raven hair. 'How lucky for him.' She added antagonistically in Ichigo's direction, which elicited a giggle from Nanao and Orihime.

Rukia chuckled uneasily, as she had yet to adjust to all the attention and chaos the giddy women emitted. Unohana gained everyone's attention and quickly put everything at a stand still when she clapped her hands.

'Okay ladies; give them some room to breathe.' She said with her usual pleasant smile.

The ladies obediently backed away.

Rukia and Ichigo both heaved sighs of relief, and their attention instantly turned to their children, who had begun to squirm in their arms.

'Here you go Rukia!' Orihime giggled as she spread out a large fluffy blanket.

Rukia and Ichigo set the babies down, and watched as the two siblings locked eyes and continued to stare at each other. A wave of poorly suppressed giggles erupted.

'Have a seat Rukia!' Rangiku gushed, passing a cushion to Rukia like everyone else was sitting on.

It was only after Rukia sat down and relaxed that she was able to admire the splendor of the decorations and food prepared.

Rabbit-shaped balloons and streamers in all shades of blue and pink were anchored to every possible surface. Large bowls and platters of finger food were laid out on an equally extravagantly decorated table. There was at least five different bottles of drinks spread out, accompanied by pink or blue cups and plates stacked high. Even the plastic utensils were either pink or blue.

The guests consisted of Isane and Kyone Kotetsu, Captain Unohana, Nanao Ise, Yachiru Kusajishi, Orihime, and Rangiku. Not a huge crowd, but not a small, relaxed one either.

'How are you feeling Rukia?' Unohana asked, drawing Rukia's attention from the many snack foods she couldn't wait to dip into.

'Better, thanks to Orihime.' Rukia smiled.

Orihime giggled. 'Then you're up to some games, right?' She asked excitedly. All the other guests whooped and cheered, Rangiku and Kyone being the loudest.

'Sure she is!' Ichigo said, smiling broadly as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding a sleeping Homura in his other arm.

The women cheered again, and Orihime scuttled away to another room to get the game supplies.

'Can I hold a baby Rukia?' Kyone chirped excitedly.

'Are your hands clean?' Rukia asked.

Kyone held up her hands, they were wearing her trademark gloves. She nodded. 'You bet!'

Rukia smiled at her fellow squad-member's eagerness and picked up Shizuku, who unlike his sister had not fallen asleep, and handed him gently to Kyone.

Instantly, Isane and Yachiru swarmed around and began waggling their fingers in the little boy's seemingly confused face.

'Oh isn't he a cutie baby boy?' Kyone cooed in a sicky-sweet voice that made Rukia's ears hurt.

'I'm back everybody!' Orihime giggled, carrying two large bowls, a very large spoon, and a bag of cotton balls. She set them all in front of Rukia.

Rukia watched in curiosity as Orihime dumped the cotton balls into a bowl. Rukia would've watched longer had not an equally excited Yachiru tied a handkerchief over her eyes.

'What's all this for?' Rukia asked, adjusting her blindfold. Yachiru tied it too tightly.

'It's a game, silly!' Orihime answered. 'You have try and get all of the cotton balls into the other bowl!' She explained.

Rukia felt the heavy spoon thrust into her hand.

'Go on!' Isane giggled.

Rukia felt like an idiot, sitting blindfolded with a bowl of cotton balls in front of her. She didn't even know where the stinking bowl was. She tapped around in front of her until she heard the distinctive clink of the spoon against the glass bowl. She tried to scoop the spoon into what she thought were cotton balls. All the ladies giggled exuberantly.

'What's the point of this game anyway?' Rukia couldn't understand the need for silly games like these at baby showers... Weren't they supposed to be about babies?

'Come on Ruki!' Yachiru screeched. 'Don't be a party pooper!'

Rukia sighed and tried to blindly guide her spoon to the empty bowl she assumed was in front of her. She felt her spoon clink against the bowl. No wonder they covered her eyes. If they hadn't, an idiot could easily do this...

Rukia emptied her spoon into what she thought was the bowl, and began feeling her way back to the full bowl. She found it within seconds, and with a spoon-full of more cotton balls, she tried to find the empty bowl. This wasn't so hard...

Rukia tapped all around her, unbeknownst to her, her spoon was empty. For the life of her, her spoon never once connected with the glass bowl. She heard another round of giggles escape from the ladies.

'To the left Rukia!' Rangiku shouted excitedly.

Rukia continued her blind search for the elusive bowl, and the ladies continued to giggle. Rukia felt herself getting frustrated. But she quickly reminded herself that it was just a silly game, and there was no point it getting frustrated. Hell, there was no point to the game at all, except to make the other attendees laugh.

Rukia couldn't find the bowl, but she did find herself giggling along.

Rukia figured she'd humor them and play along a little more. After all, they did go through all the trouble of throwing her a baby shower.

'My God I just can't find it!' Rukia finally yelled impatiently as she ripped the handkerchief off her face. She looked in front of her, and found herself gawking at only one bowl, half full of cotton balls, and another pile of them close beside it. The ladies, who had since been holding in their giggles, began laughing uncontrollably.

Rukia's eyes instantly glared at Ichigo, who was standing close to Unohana, his hands held behind his back. The latter of them (Unohana) was holding Homura and cooing sweetly in her face.

Ichigo instantly recognized her glare and sheepishly drew the missing bowl from behind his back.

'Damn you Ichigo!' She yelled, not bothering to get up from the floor.

Ichigo slowly approached Rukia with the bowl in his outstretched hand, trying to stay as far away from Rukia as he could possibly get. She looked angry, albeit playfully, but with Rukia, angry was angry...

Rukia slowly stood up and took the bowl from Ichigo.

'Your turn.' She proudly declared as she handed him the handkerchief.

The ladies began to cheer again.

'YAY!' Yachiru squealed, and before Ichigo could utter a word of protest, she had the blindfold tied securely over his eyes.

'Oh come on!' Ichigo pouted as Rukia shoved him down and tapped the bowls in front of him.

'I'm not the only one that gets to feel like a fool today!' She teased triumphantly, handing him the spoon.

Eight minutes later, Ichigo had started a blind cotton ball fight with the giddy ladies. Rukia and Unohana retreated to a distant corner, due to the fact that they had assumed responsibility for protecting Homura and Shizuku from the menace that was their father.

Orihime had pulled three more bags of cottonballs from seemingly her back pocket. At the sight of more ammunition, the ladies went wild.

Kyone and Yachiru and Orihime instantly dove for the nearest open bag and in the midst of the confusion, knocked heads and fell over. Nanao was enjoying herself, and probably would've had even more fun had she been able to see. The ladies and Ichigo were getting so rough that she was forced to remove her glasses. Momo's bun was beginning to fall out, and she had only gotten there recently.

As of now, all the ladies surrounded the still-blindfolded Ichigo, who was still madly throwing large handfuls of the white puffs in every direction.

Isane and Rangiku, the tallest of everyone, towered over the insanity of laughing ladies, Ichigo, and flying cottonballs, continually dumping them on everyone's heads, which only made everyone laugh harder, including Rukia and Unohana, the vulnerable, but equally entertained spectators.

The white fluffs had drifted close multiple times, and Rukia tried to point them out to her children. But of course, being only a few weeks old, they weren't very interested.

The chaos and commotion would have continued for a while longer, had not the door suddenly burst open.

At the sound of the open door, everything seemed to freeze. Everyone stared in embarrassment and felt their cheeks flush as they looked upon Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo had started to remove his blindfold, but once he saw Toshiro's silver hair, he decided to leave it on. Kyone picked a huge clump of cotton balls from her hair in anxiety.

Toshiro had simply walked into the room, simultaneously sipping some tea. At the sight of the pandemonium, as well as the mess, his eyes instantly went wide, and his lips never moved from the cup he held in his hand.

All of the ladies were jittery with embarrassment, Rangiku mostly.

'Rangiku, what it the mean-' Toshiro started to scold, but his Lieutenant quickly clapped her breasts over his face and dragged him out the door.

They were gone for a few seconds, and finally, an exasperated Rangiku reappeared through the doors and shut them quickly behind her, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

'Where were we?' She asked giddily, but quickly sobered when she viewed the mess in front of them.

'Was that Toshiro?' Ichigo asked, finally having the guts to remove his blindfold.

Captain Hitsugaya's echoed from down the hallway. _'That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!'_ he yelled impatiently.

Ichigo shuddered as a chill ran up his spine. That silver-haired punk was scary.

All the ladies, and Ichigo, quickly cleaned up their mess. Since it consisted mainly of cotton balls, it was easy to clean.

Rukia sat down on a chair and began rocking Shizuku, as he had begun to squirm. Homura was still asleep in Unohana's arms.

Rukia had become so captivated by Shizuku's beautiful violet eyes, she hadn't noticed Ichigo sitting beside her, holding a plateful of snacks for her. She only noticed him after he crunched loudly on a potato chip.

Rukia jumped as she brushed a stray crumb off her arm. 'Don't sneak up on me!' She scolded.

Ichigo looked at her dumbly as he picked a piece of cotton ball fuzz off another chip.

'I've been sitting here for ever...' He said through the chip in his mouth.

'Then why don't you stop stuffing your face and relieve Unohana? It's _your_ daughter after all.' Rukia scolded.

Ichigo set the plate of food down obediently and took Homura from Unohana. She smirked as she noticed that Ichigo still had a cotton ball stuck in his hair.

Rukia stole a chip from Ichigo's plate and munched on it politely.

'Here we go,' Ichigo cooed to Homura as they took a seat beside Rukia. 'Let's sit by mommy.'

'I think Orihime got you...' Rukia giggled as she removed the cotton ball from the back of Ichigo's head.

'Oh goody!' Orihime clapped 'Now that you're all together, it's picture time!'

Rangiku instantly drew her camera from her robe and began taking pictures from every angle. Rukia and Ichigo tried their best to smile and look happy with their children, but once Rangiku snapped her picture, she was off to another angle. Her constant motion was making Rukia dizzy.

Ichigo had had enough with pictures. He stood up and laid Homura in Rukia's free arm.

'All right, now one with all the ladies...' He broadcasted, grabbing Rangiku and wrenching her camera from her hand. 'Go on...' He shooed.

The ladies immediately knelt down and crowded around Rukia and her children and showed the camera their best smiles.

'Uhm, let's put the big bosomed ones in the back. Orihime, Rangiku...' He motioned. Orihime and Rangiku pouted, but shuffled behind Rukia and the rest of the crowd.

'Good, now Isane, down a little lower...' Ichigo motioned for her to duck down. Isane blushed and obeyed.

'Unohana to the right... Yachiru, get the bunny-ears away from Nanao's head. Nanao tilt your head down, I'm getting a glare. Rukia, bigger smile. Good, nobody move.' Ichigo said proudly as he snapped a picture.

Immediately after the picture was taken, the giddiest of the ladies (Orihime, Rangiku, Yachiru, and Kyone) swiped the camera from Ichigo and admired their picture.

It was a very well-taken picture, and everyone looked happy and natural, with the exception that Yachiru had still managed to stick the bunny-ears behind Nanao's unsuspecting head. Ichigo was glad he put Orihime and Rangiku in the back; their boobs still were the center of attention, even in the back.

Rukia looked at the clock on the wall, they had already been there for a couple hours, and she didn't think it would good for the babies to have too much more excitement.

'Ichigo, we should be going soon... the children?' Rukia politely reminded.

'Awwwwww...' The ladies whined.

'But you still have presents, Rukia!' Orihime groaned. 'Just a little bit longer? Please?' She begged.

Rukia sighed, shifting the babies in her arms slightly. 'A little bit longer...' She surrendered.

'Yay! Kyone and Yachiru chirped.

'Oh!' Ichigo exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. 'One more picture ladies...' Ichigo began to dig in his pocket.

Rangiku excitedly pulled out her camera again, ready to take a million more shots.

'Rukia?' Ichigo asked as he approached her and knelt down, pulling something out of his pocket. 'Will you marry me?' he asked, holding a brilliant ring up to her.

The ladies simultaneously whooped. Rangiku's camera went to work instantly.

Rukia couldn't breathe, but at least she knew what to say.

'Yes... Ichigo...' She whispered shakily.

The ladies cheered again, and Rangiku got a great picture of Ichigo sliding the ring onto Rukia's delicately shaking finger.

'Kiss her!' Orihime cheered to Ichigo from the background.

'Yeah, yeah!' the other ladies erupted.

Ichigo looked to Rukia and shrugged, bending down gently, trying not to bump the babies, and planted a sweet, charming kiss on Rukia's quivering lips. Rangiku got a picture of this too.

'I love you...'

Rukia never felt happier, but at the moment, she couldn't feel her left arm.

'Here,' she said with a smile, offering him one of the children in her arms. 'Have a baby...'

Ichigo smiled and obediently took Shizuku from Rukia's arm.

No sooner than he sat down beside Rukia, Orihime plopped a large pink package in front of them.

Rukia eyed the huge present, along with the cutesy wrappings.

'You guys really didn't have to-'

'Open it, Rukia!' Orihime squealed, trying to contain her excitement.

Rukia smiled her thanks as she began peeling back the wrapper with her free hand, as Ichigo did the same.

Beneath the wrappings, ribbons, and bows, were the two most beautiful blankets Rukia had ever seen. She lost her breath when Orihime helped her hold them up.

One was pink in all shades, decorated with light flowers and kittens, while the other was all shades of blue, decorated with trucks and cars.

As Rukia traced the intricate stitching, she could feel the swelling happiness of the gift-givers.

'I don't know what to say, everyone... You really didn't have to do anything...' She said, trying to hold back her tears of joy.

Orihime gently hugged Rukia. 'You don't have to say anything.'

Finally, hours later, Rukia, Ichigo, Homura, and Shizuku found themselves back in their temporary living quarters in the Kuchiki manor, sighing in relief.

The ladies, along with the blankets, gave them enough diapers, wipes, and clothes to supply four babies. Rangiku had been crude enough to give Rukia a set of thin, black lingerie. Rukia had blushed when Ichigo laughed his approval. And needless to say, Ichigo had to carry most of the gifts back for her. Kyone was sweet and helped him.

Rukia sighed, having finally put both their children to bed. She sat back in her and Ichigo's bed, sorting through all their gifts. Rukia held up her lingerie.

'Rangiku has no sense of propriety...' She sighed.

Ichigo sat down beside her, pulling on a pajama shirt.

'But you gotta love her...' He reasoned.

Rukia nodded and snuggled close to Ichigo, fingering her engagement ring.

'Never in a million years would I have imagined you on one knee...' She mused as they both stared at the diamond.

'I would never have imagined you having twins...' Ichigo said as he buried his face in her hair.

'Fair enough...' Rukia smiled, but her happiness soon turned to depression.

'We're going home tomorrow.' Ichigo said as he squeezed her, trying to give her some comfort. 'Then I have to start training...'

Rukia looked up from Ichigo's chest. He really meant to kill Aizen...

'Where will we live?' She asked meekly.

Ichigo shook his head. 'I don't know... Worse comes to worst, I guess we'll have to crash at my dad's place... I'm not sure I really want our children growing up near that lunatic, but we'll have a roof over their heads.' He reasoned.

Rukia nodded sleepily, still not forgetting Aizen's conditions. 'As long as they're safe...' She slurred as she fell asleep in Ichigo's arms.

AN: Well, how did everybody like the baby shower? I don't know if a cotton ball fight is actually as fun as I depicted, but I enjoyed writing it! I tried to make it feel like Ichigo was still a bit of a trouble-maker...

Thank you to everyone who followed the story! It has been a great experience for me, breaking into FanFiction! The reviews, comments, and suggestions meant so much to me! The next chapter is the Epilogue, so this is the end of our story. THANKS EVERYONE!

PS: Would anyone be stunned if I revealed that a sixteen-year-old (ME!) was the mastermind behind the keyboard?


	15. Epilogue

In the Blink of an Eye – Epilogue

_**Three Years Later...**_

Rukia paced the floor, holding a half asleep Shizuku over her shoulder. Ichigo had left a month ago for Hueco Mundo, to settle the score with Aizen. During that time, Rukia had been left to take care of their three-year-old twins, Homura and Shizuku. She went over the last three years in her mind.

She had married Ichigo almost immediately after they returned to the World of the Living, and had lived at the Kurosaki Clinic with Ichigo's family for six months, and they welcomed them with open arms. They would have probably stayed longer, had not a distant relative of Ichigo's died. The relative left Isshin a substantial amount of money; and Isshin, realizing that his son needed money more than he did, gave it all to Ichigo. As to be expected, Ichigo and Rukia were grateful beyond words.

With the money, Ichigo found himself a suitable job, and also found his small family another apartment in town; although, this new one was triply cleaner, and much more spacious.

The instant Rukia and the twins were settled, Ichigo spent every free moment of his at Urahara's Shop, trying to get as strong as he possibly could, training for this exact moment. He had gone to kill Aizen, to stop him from taking their children away, as he had sworn he would some years ago.

In an attempt to appease Aizen further, the Soul Society offered Aizen a temporary truce. Needless to say, Aizen refused.

Rukia smiled and patted the sleeping Shizuku, remembering her children's first words, their first steps, their first haircuts... Ichigo had been there for everything, not allowing any of his training to take him away from his family.

Rukia laid Shizuku in his bed next to his sister and arranged his blankie close to him. Homura had given hers up some months ago, but Shizuku still clung tightly to his. A gasp escaped from Rukia as she watched her children sleep peacefully. Shizuku's dark raven hair next to Homura's fiery orange hair still took her breath away.

Rukia slithered into her pajamas and crawled into bed beside her children. Homura and Shizuku had begged to sleep with her since Daddy was gone; they didn't want her to be lonely.

On top of everything else that happened in the last few years, Rukia had also found out just after Ichigo left that she was pregnant again. At this news, she was ecstatic. Unohana predicted she wouldn't be able to have anymore, but here she was, carrying another. Rukia was so happy, and couldn't wait to tell Ichigo when he got back. She only hoped her pregnancy wouldn't be as hard as her last one...

Rukia felt asleep almost instantly. Taking care of two children, plus carrying a third one, all by herself for a whole month had exhausted her completely. She was grateful for Orihime, who would come frequently and help her cook or clean. The children had grown quite accustomed to Orihime's queer culinary creations, and often begged for them.

Rukia stirred as she felt Shizuku snuggle close to her, his small body fitting nicely in her slightly larger one. He had become a momma's boy, but not in a sissy way. He liked to stay close to her; Homura had taken more to Ichigo, but still appreciated her mother... Homura was bright and outgoing, while Shizuku was a bit more reserved, staying close beside Rukia whenever a stranger came near.

Homura like to play up her bright orange hair, while Shizuku preferred to hide behind his dark bangs. The two were different in almost every possible way, except for the undying love they had for their mother and father.

Rukia breathed in the scent of Shizuku's hair as she fell asleep once again, wondering how her two children would react to another sibling...

Homura and Shizuku were up bright and early the next morning, as usual. As soon as the twins spotted the bright sunshine outside their bedroom window, they instantly began to wake their mother.

'Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!' Homura squealed, shaking Rukia.

'Wake up Mommy, wake up!' Shizuku echoed gently, pulling back the covers off of Rukia.

Rukia rolled over and opened an eye. Four violet eyes instantly captured her attention, and she was able to stir from her drowsiness.

'What is it sweetie?' She asked drowsily as Shizuku crawled into her lap, Homura still bouncing around on the bed in front of her.

'Daddy's coming back today!' Homura proclaimed proudly.

Rukia sighed as she pulled the still bouncy Homura into her lap beside Shizuku. Homura had said the same thing every day since Ichigo left.

'Homura,' She began, 'Daddy _might_ be back today...' She really hated to tell her children this. Their needy eyes seemed to bore straight to her heart. 'And he might not be...' She sighed, squeezing her children tighter.

'Where did Daddy go?' Shizuku asked meekly.

'Do you want the truth or a story?' She asked, kissing his nose.

'A story!' Both children clambered excitedly.

'Well...' Rukia began, smiling widely as her children huddled close, not wanting to miss anything. They didn't even blink. 'Daddy went away to rescue a whole other world...'

Homura and Shizuku's eyes widened as far as they could. Rukia was telling her children the truth anyway...

Rukia nodded. 'Uh-huh... There's this evil wizard there threatening to destroy everything.'

'Everything?' The twins asked in awed unison.

'He even threatened to kidnap two little children...' Rukia whispered. She held her children tighter when she heard them gasp in horror.

'This wizard, Sosuke Aizen, is so powerful and so evil, only Daddy can defeat him...'

'Will Daddy defeat him?' Homura asked pleadingly.

'You betcha sweetie; he wants to come home to be with us, but he has to help the poor people in the Soul Society...'

'Wow...' Homura nodded and looked to her brother, who was deep in thought.

'Mommy? Is daddy a superhero?' He asked meekly.

Rukia thought for a moment. 'He's more like a knight in a big black cloak...' She concluded with a sweet smile.

'Does he have a sword?' Homura asked eagerly, pretending to draw one from her hip.

'A really big one...'

'Whoa...' The twins gawked.

'Well, does he have a horse then?' Shizuku asked, getting excited as well.

'He doesn't need one...' Rukia excited. 'His feet can move him super-quick, faster than you can see!'

'Can we give him one anyway?' Homura asked, getting even more excited.

'You bet...' Rukia smiled.

'What's its name?' Shizuku asked.

'How about Flash Step?' Rukia asked.

Homura shook her head; her bright orange hair flowed freely. 'Uh-uh... That's a silly name...'

'How about just Flash then?' Shizuku offered.

Homura shook her head again and looked to Rukia. 'Mommy?'

Rukia tilted her head and thought for a moment. 'How about Shunpo?' She asked finally.

Homura and Shizuku nodded eagerly and began bouncing around on Rukia's bed. 'Yeah, yeah!'

Rukia watched her children reenact Ichigo's knightly battle against the 'wizard' Aizen. Homura drew an imaginary sword and swung it dramatically at her brother.

'Hey Mommy?' Shizuku paused to look back at her. 'Are you a superhero too?'

Homura agreed. 'Do you have a sword? Is it as big as Daddy's?'

Rukia couldn't hold back a laugh. Her children were just too sharp.

'Nope...' She shook her head. 'I gave my sword to Daddy.'

Homura continued her imaginary swordfight with Shizuku, and it ended with her stabbing him in the gut.

Shizuku gagged and threw a hand over his stomach. He slowly 'died' in front of Rukia, slowly falling over. Rukia couldn't help but smile. How she wished Byakuya could see them, already valiant Soul Reapers in the making.

Shizuku's performance ended with him sliding miserably over the side of the bed to the floor. He uttered a dying grunt as Homura took a bow.

'Ta-da!' Shizuku proclaimed proudly as his head appeared over the side of the bed once again.

Rukia began to clap for him, but Homura quickly interrupted.

'Hey Mommy?' She asked.

'What is it sweetie?'

'I'm hungry...'

Shizuku nodded his agreement.

'What'll it be this morning?' Rukia asked as she tied her bathrobe around her waist and opened a cupboard. 'Cereal?'

Homura and Shizuku groaned. 'We had that yesterday...' They whined in unison.

Rukia searched through the rest of her cupboards. To her and the children's dismay, cereal was all they had.

'I must've forgotten to buy some other stuff... How about some scrambled eggs?'

Homura and Shizuku groaned again. Mommy's eggs didn't always taste right...

'Hey, how about I call Aunt Yuzu and see if she's making pancakes this morning?' She asked, hoping to appease them.

'Yay!' they cried.

'Can you two live that long?' She asked with a smirk.

The two children nodded eagerly.

Rukia smiled and began dialing the Kurosaki's number. 'It is Saturday, right?' Rukia asked herself quietly.

Yuzu wasn't making pancakes that morning, but at her niece and nephew's request, she promised she would.

Rukia gave the children a glass of milk to hold them until they got to the Kurosaki house, and thirty minutes later, she found herself knocking on the familiar old door, a child clinging to each of her hands, the smell of pancakes greeting them seductively.

The doorknob began to turn, and Rukia relinquished her grip on one of her children.

The door flew open and out flew an overly expressive Isshin. He hadn't changed in years, and probably never would.

'Oh my dear beautiful grandchildren, why have you avoided me?' He bawled, a river of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Fortunately, Rukia was prepared, and with the hand she previously freed, she punched Isshin square in the face, causing him to crash to the floor unconscious.

Homura and Shizuku's jaws dropped to the ground.

Rukia took her children's hands in hers again. 'Don't tell Daddy...' She whispered as they walked through the door.

Homura and Shizuku nodded, still too dumbfounded to speak.

'Pappy's scary...' Shizuku mused quietly to his sister. Homura eagerly nodded her agreement.

'Everything's ready on the table if you want to get them situated, Rukia!' The now seventeen year old Yuzu called from the kitchen. 'I'm just waiting on the last couple!'

Rukia helped Homura and Shizuku with their shoes and led them to the table, where the children were greeted by two plates stacked high with Yuzu's mouthwatering pancakes. When the children's noses caught the scent of warm maple syrup, they instantly left their mother's side and seated themselves at the table, claiming their plates.

'Yummy!' squealed Homura as she stabbed her fork into her stack of pancakes, not even bothering to cut them. While Shizuku, being much calmer than his sister, meekly asked his mother to help him cut his breakfast.

Rukia's heart melted at her three-year-old's manners, and quickly obliged. She ended up cutting Homura's pancakes as well, to Homura's disappointment. Homura was too much like her father, carrot-top and all...

Once the children were happily devouring their long-awaited breakfast, Rukia wandered into the kitchen to see Yuzu.

Yuzu was flipping the last of the pancakes when she noticed Rukia's presence.

'Rukia!' She exclaimed, immediately putting her flipper down and hugging Rukia tightly. 'It's so good to see you again!'

Rukia smiled as she looked up at her dearest friend. 'You're even taller than last time!' She observed with a friendly grin. Sure enough, Yuzu was at least a couple inches taller than Rukia. She had shot up in the last year, and passed Rukia up with flying colors.

'How are you all doing?' Yuzu asked, not wanting to let go of Rukia.

'They're more like their father everyday...' Rukia mused as she playfully rolled her eyes. 'And we're planning on a third one...' She added under her breath.

Yuzu was positively ecstatic. 'Oh that's great Rukia! Congratulations!'

Rukia and Yuzu made more smalltalk, such as wondering were Karin was. Yuzu had explained that Karin had a boyfriend and was spending more time away from the house. Rukia was rather disappointed.

'Never a man for me!' Yuzu proclaimed happily. 'Dad would never make it without me!'

Rukia was interrupted by a tugging at her sleeve. Rukia looked down and saw Homura with a completely empty plate and pleading eyes.

'Can I have some more, Mommy?' She begged, holding her plate up.

'Why don't you let Yuzu and I eat first?' She reasoned sweetly.

Homura nodded and skipped back to the table with her plate.

Rukia and Yuzu finished eating quickly and, at Homura and Shizuku's request, agreed to take them to the playground. So an hour later, Rukia and Yuzu were relaxing on a park bench, watching the twins running around.

Time passed quickly for Rukia, and she began to miss Ichigo even more than usual. She fingered her wedding ring absentmindedly.

'Mommy, watch me!' Homura called from the top of the tallest slide. Rukia also noticed Shizuku watching cautiously from the bottom.

'Go ahead sweetie!' Rukia called.

Homura plopped down on her bottom and sped down the slide, laughing all the way. Poor Shizuku didn't realize how fast his sister was coming down the slide, and she collided roughly with him at the bottom. They landed in a jumbled heap at the base of the slide.

Rukia and Yuzu gasped and raced over to make sure they were okay.

They got to the children's sides, and heard muffled sobs.

'Are you two okay?' Rukia asked anxiously, hugging Shizuku as Yuzu picked up Homura.

The sobbing Rukia thought she heard was actually the sound of her children laughing gleefully.

'Do it again Sissy!' Shizuku laughed. 'But don't hurt so much this time!' He added as he rubbed the lump on his forehead. Homura was laughing and rubbing her forehead as well.

Rukia sighed in relief. 'No more Booboos today, okay? Mommy won't be able to handle it...' She reprimanded gently.

The twins nodded compliantly.

'Have you two had enough fun for today?' Yuzu asked as she brushed off Homura.

Before the Homura or Shizuku had the chance to say 'no', Rukia overruled them.

'Yep, we have to get home and get some chores done, and maybe get some ice on Shizuku's head here...' She stated as she ruffled her son's hair.

The twins groaned, but gripped their mother's hands.

'Say goodbye to Aunt Yuzu...'

Homura and Shizuku left their mother's side to hug their aunt goodbye.

'Bye Yuzu!' They said, almost in unison.

'Bye guys!' Yuzu said and she hugged her niece and nephew. 'Next time you guys get to make pancakes!'

The children nodded happily and ran back to their mother.

'Thank you so much...' Rukia said as she hugged Yuzu. 'Alright, let's get going.' She said as her children gripped her hands.

As they walked home, Rukia deeply wished that Ichigo would be waiting for them.

By the time Rukia and the twins were back at home, it was 4 o'clock.

'Bath time guys.' Rukia sighed as she helped them with their shoes. 'Go get your towels and meet me in the bathroom.'

Homura and Shizuku nodded and dashed down to the hall closet where Rukia kept the towels.

Seconds later as she began running the bathwater, Rukia heard a squeal.

'Please can I have the blue one Shizuku?' Homura begged.

'Huh-uh...' Shizuku shook his head and clung to his towel.

Rukia peaked out of the bathroom to watch and intercede if the need arose.

'Please?' Homura pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Shizuku sighed and looked at the towel in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his mother watching from the bathroom. At the sight of Rukia watching him, he traded bath towels with Homura.

'Thank you!' Homura yipped as she began to skip to the bathroom, Shizuku skipping close behind.

After playtime in the bathtub, the aforementioned chores, and a light dinner, Homura and Shizuku were ready for bed. They claimed that they were still full from the pancakes. Rukia knew they were going to wake up starving and cranky in the morning, though.

'Mommy will you snuggle with me?' Shizuku asked, clutching his blankie tightly to him as Rukia pulled the covers over both him and the already asleep Homura.

'Let me get my jammies on first, okay?' Rukia whispered.

'Okay...' Shizuku agreed, inhaling into his blankie deeply.

Rukia smiled and began to undress. Shizuku had always sniffed his blankie; he claimed it smelled like Mommy.

Rukia changed into her fuzzy rabbit pajamas and gently crawled into bed between her children. By the time she got situated and comfortable, Shizuku was nearly asleep. Only a thin sliver of a violet eye was visible by the light of the Chappy nightlight.

Rukia shifted him closer to her, and felt him sigh contentedly. Homura nuzzled closer to Rukia from the other side of the bed, resting her head gently on her mother's shoulder.

'Mommy?' Shizuku slurred, mostly asleep.

'Hm?' Rukia asked, opening an eye.

'Will Daddy show me his sword?' He asked, fighting sleep.

'Some day...' Rukia answered, positive with her answer to the little boy's question.

Shizuku sniffed his blankie again and was asleep in moments.

As Rukia slept, she couldn't help but dream. In her dream, she could see Ichigo, and Aizen, the man he fought so valiantly against.

She saw Ichigo get slashed time and time again. As he reeled in pain, Aizen laughed maniacally and hacked Ichigo more.

The dark clouds of Hueco Mundo opened and a cold rain began to fall as Ichigo slumped over, succumbing to his injuries. She saw her brother activate his Bankai, but against the unfathomable power of Aizen, it did little help. A gush of blood flowed from Byakuya's neck as Aizen dug his fingers into it and flung him to the side.

Rukia felt herself cringe in her sleep as she saw her brother's eyes dim, blood flowing from his many injuries.

Aizen delivered the fatal blow to Ichigo's heart. Rukia felt herself try to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She watched in horror as Aizen picked up her children. Their cries for Mommy pierced her ears and broke her heart, as she was helpless to help them.

'Mommy!' Their cries wailed through the dark as she felt herself begin to tremble.

'Mommy...' Shizuku shook her gently. 'Mommy?' He asked, getting worried. Rukia was shaking and sweating all over.

'Mommy!' Homura helped her brother rouse her. They were frightened.

Moments later, Rukia managed to open her eyes. She blinked and looked at her children hovering over her, their eyes filled with fear as the darkness of the night eclipsed them.

'Mommy?' Shizuku whispered.

'What is it sweetie?' She asked urgently, catching on to their worry. Rukia sat up and groaned, peeling her sweaty pajamas off of her arms. 'Is something wrong?'

Homura nodded. 'Somebody's in the house!' She whispered entirely too loudly, grabbing her mother's arm tightly.

'Shh!' Shizuku hissed, loudly as well.

Rukia's heart began to pound even harder. She had to investigate immediately. Rukia got out of bed and threw her bathrobe over her pajamas. Before leaving her bedroom, she jammed her wedding ring onto her finger. She didn't like going anywhere without it, it was that special to her.

Rukia poked her head out of her bedroom, glancing cautiously down the hallway and listening intently.

Footsteps clunked ominously in another room. Rukia thought it sounded like it came from the kitchen. Rukia began to creep down the hall, and Homura and Shizuku began to follow, still captivated by their fear. They didn't want their mother to leave.

'Stay on the bed dears...' Rukia whispered shakily, her own voice betraying her fear. Homura and Shizuku nodded and crept obediently back to Rukia's bed, watching carefully as Rukia continued to creep down the hall.

As Rukia walked down the hallway and neared their small kitchen, she felt her heart pound even harder. The fear in her throat swelled to tremendous size. Not for herself, she could handle herself, but for her children.

The footsteps continued, but stopped suddenly. Rukia heard a cupboard open and the intruder begin to rummage through it.

Rukia peeked around the corner and looked into the kitchen. There _was_ someone rummaging through a cabinet, urgently too... She could only see the figure's back; the night was too dark to see clearly. But she could tell that it wasn't Ichigo, as she might've hoped. This man was too broad-built to be Ichigo.

She crept closer to the figure still consumed by looking through her cupboards. Her light footsteps were easily drowned out by the noise the intruder was making.

She was right behind the intruder now, breathing so hard and so erratic that it was a miracle he didn't hear her. She had concluded that it was a man in her house. She didn't notice that Homura and Shizuku were peeking from around the corner, watching her every move.

'Bakudo number 1...' she whispered, touching two fingers to the unsuspecting and unwelcome intruder's back. 'Sai!' she hissed as she slid her fingers to the side and off his back.

The figure reeled back and his arms moved compulsively behind his back, bound by an invisible force. The shadowy figure grunted as his knees buckled under him, causing him to fall roughly in a heap to the floor.

Rukia flicked on the nearest light switch. The figure lying bound in her kitchen caused her to lose her breath.

There lying in a miserable heap on the linoleum, was Renji in his gigai, looking shocked and miserable at the same time.

'Renji?' Rukia exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet.

'Uh... Hi Rukia.' Renji began sheepishly from the floor. 'Um, sorry to barge in like this, late at night and all, but, do you have any Tylenol? Ichigo says his head-'

'Ichigo?' Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. 'Where is he?'

'He's on the couch...' Renji pointed with his head in the direction of the living room.

No sooner than Renji said 'living room', Rukia hurried away to find her husband.

'What about me?' Renji whimpered, still bound on the floor.

Homura and Shizuku crept into the kitchen to follow Rukia.

'Hey guys!' Renji smiled as the kids neared him. 'Been a while, huh?' he asked.

Homura and Shizuku stared at him in confusion. They couldn't exactly remember who the man lying in their mother's kitchen was. Homura reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a permanent marker.

'You missed a tattoo, mister...' She said simply as she drew a handlebar mustache on Renji's upper lip.

Shizuku tried to hold back his laughter and was unsuccessful. His laughter escaped in erratic spurts, he covered his mouth quickly and they continued to follow their mother.

Renji growled gently as the two pint-size pipsqueaks left him lying on the floor as well, a kinky mustache doodled on his face...

Homura and Shizuku got to the living room and found their mother sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning over some man. Their uncle Byakuya stood in the background.

'Daddy!' Homura squealed in delight as she ran to the couch. Shizuku gasped in excitement and followed his sister eagerly to their mother's side.

Homura and Shizuku happily jumped onto their father Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo grunted at their weight, but smiled nonetheless.

'Hey guys...' He said weakly, as he straightened the bandage on his head with another bandaged arm.

Rukia watched wistfully as her two children covered Ichigo's face and Booboos with kisses. She even heard Ichigo laughing as he hugged both of them tightly, burying his face in their hair. Rukia looked to her brother in glee, but he had disappeared silently, along with Renji.

Rukia looked back to Ichigo who was still absorbed with his children.

'Daddy?' Homura asked. 'Did you kill the wizard?'

'Yeah, did you?' Shizuku seconded excitedly.

'Wizard?' Ichigo asked. He had no idea what they were talking about. Rukia shot him a look and he instantly knew to play along. 'Oh right, the wizard... Uh... what was his name? Aizen or something, right?' Ichigo pointed to his bandaged head. 'I hit my head, so my memory's a little fuzzy...'

Homura and Shizuku nodded eagerly. 'What happened?'

'Well, we got to his castle...'

Ichigo began retelling the story, but edited it for his children's sake, leaving out any language and most of the graphic bloodshed. When he finished, his children were left speechless.

'So where did you get the mask?' Homura asked.

Shizuku nodded. 'Yeah, that wasn't in Mommy's story!' he exclaimed.

'Uh... well...' He looked to Rukia; she shot him another knowing look.

'Well...' Ichigo searched for his words. 'What if I made that part up?

'Did you?' They asked eagerly.

'Nope...'

'Whoa...' They gawked.

'But the wizard is dead, right?' Rukia asked, trying to allay her fears as quickly as possible.

'Yep... Dead as a doornail...' Ichigo clarified, smiling widely at his wife, pushing his bandage back up his forehead.

The weight that Rukia carried for the past three years instantly rolled off her back. She felt free from every burden life ever threw at her.

'Uncle Byakuya and Uncle Renji helped, of course...' Ichigo clarified to his children.

'Was that the guy laying on the floor in the kitchen?' Shizuku asked meekly, his mind deviating from Ichigo's story.

'Lying?' Ichigo asked.

'Mommy thought he was a burglar...' Rukia confessed sheepishly.

'Cuz Homura drew a mustache on him!' Shizuku pointed a finger accusingly at his sister.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, and then to Homura, who was sitting in between them, shocked. Why a mustache?

'He needed another tattoo! He missed one!' Homura defended.

'Can Daddy sleep with us tonight?' Shizuku asked, taking his parents' minds from Homura.

'Can he?' Ichigo asked eagerly. 'I promise I won't snore...'

Rukia sighed and helped her children off the couch. She held Ichigo's hand and he stood up, shakily and slowly.

Ichigo leaned on Rukia as she helped him limp to their bed. Homura and Shizuku clung loosely to his pant legs the whole way. Rukia removed her bathrobe.

As Ichigo sunk into their big cushy bed he heaved a huge sigh of relief. He was interrupted as Rukia's mouth clamped firmly over his. Ichigo felt himself melt under the light weight of his wife. His hands blindly wandered Rukia's slim body. She was wearing the lingerie that Rangiku had given her three years ago.

'I'm pregnant again, Ichigo...' She whispered in his ear between kisses.

Ichigo lost his breath and looked into his wife's violet eyes. He saw that she was happy.

'That's wonderful babe...' He sighed as he pulled her back down for another kiss.

Homura and Shizuku giggled and jumped on Rukia's back, interrupting their parents. Rukia sat up and the twins rolled off her back, giggling all the way. Rukia put some more clothes on and removed her wedding ring, setting it on the nearby dresser. When she got back into bed, she found Homura and Shizuku snuggled tightly in Ichigo's arms. All three of them were already asleep.

Rukia smiled and gently removed Ichigo's wedding ring. She wiped the dried blood off of it and held it close to her. She never wanted him to leave them again, and now that their children were safe, he never would have to again.

As all four members (five if you count the one in Rukia's belly) of the Kurosaki family cuddled close together, contentment and happiness was all they felt. Rukia and Ichigo loved their children, and couldn't imagine their lives without them. Rukia's first pregnancy had done so much for both of them. And as they slept together in the king-size bed, their children sandwiched in between them, they silently promised that they would never leave each other, and they would always be together, no matter where one of them went.

Meanwhile, a red-haired lieutenant stood over a basin of water trying to scrub off a permanent marker mustache, failing miserably.

Eight months later, Rukia sat on the couch, with the twins on either side of her, their hands planted firmly on her large stomach, waiting for Ichigo to come home.

'Is the baby here yet?' Homura asked impatiently.

Rukia sighed and shifted slightly. 'Not yet sweetie...' She said, giving her belly another poke. She was impatient herself, but was glad that her pregnancy this time around was going infinitely smoother than her last one. She wasn't going to die... Unohana figured she did so poorly last time was because she was carrying twins.

Rukia felt another jab in her belly. 'Did you feel that?' She asked Homura and Shizuku. They nodded excitedly.

The door opened and Ichigo entered. He looked tired, but at the sight of his children and pregnant wife, he instantly perked up and a smile spread across his face.

'Daddy!' Homura cried as she and Shizuku ran to greet him.

'Hi sweetie...' Ichigo sighed as he picked up his daughter and swung her around, Shizuku bounced excitedly on the ground.

Rukia stood up from the couch, wincing slightly and holding her belly. Ichigo set Homura down and held his wife.

'How ya feeling?' He asked, caressing her shoulders.

'Like I have to go to the bathroom... Move please.' She said as she planted a quick peck on his lips, and continued waddling to the bathroom.

Ichigo sat down on the couch, and Homura and Shizuku instantly climbed onto his lap.

'So what did you guys do all day?' He asked as he bounced them on his knees.

'Nothin'!' Homura exclaimed proudly.

'Nothing at all?' Ichigo scoffed, looking to Shizuku for confirmation. Shizuku nodded his head.

'Oh my goodness...' He chuckled as he rubbed noses with Homura.

The twins' cuddle time with Daddy was interrupted when the bathroom door flung and Rukia struggled out, doubled over in pain and clutching her lower belly.

Ichigo instantly sprung from the couch and rushed to Rukia's side. He helped her stand up.

'The baby?' He asked urgently. Rukia nodded shakily and ground her teeth. Homura and Shizuku watched in awe.

'Is the baby here?' Homura asked innocently.

Ichigo nodded distractedly as he grabbed Rukia's hospital bag and herded Rukia and the twins to the car.

Rukia insisted on having her children in the Soul Society, so he drove to Urahara's shop, the one place in town where they could travel easily to the Soul Society.

Nine hours later, in the Squad Four Health Center, with her husband, brother, and children around, Rukia gave birth to another baby girl, and they named her Rena. Shizuku was only slightly devastated, as he had hoped for a brother.

As she nursed her daughter, and her other children gathered around, Rukia felt happy, and knew she wouldn't trade her life for anything else in the world...

THE END

AN: YAY! The end! Whew, this was the longest chapter so far... over 5,000 words! Sorry if it was boring! Also, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm glad a majority of you liked it! :D

But a special thank you to all the reviewers. Although I may not have replied to every single one, your comments, suggestions, and 'attaboys' were very much appreciated!

And darklover, although you seem very difficult to please, I hope you enjoyed the story!

Thanks again everyone! I want to write a sequel, but I'm not sure what to do with it, since Aizen's dead... If anyone has suggestions let me know! Maybe we could write it together! :D

Also, I realized (through a loose interpretation), that pretty much, some people wanted more of Isshin and the twins. I regret to say that I feel like I don't know Isshin's character well enough, and I'm afraid I'll ruin him... I promise, if the sequel gets off the ground he will be in it more and not just is his silly mode... It also _will_ be somewhat more parallel to canon... Nobody liked 'Inoue' either, so that will be edited out at my earliest convenience...


End file.
